


Nappy Habits

by SandalsInTheSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Diapers, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, Farting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Restraints, Scat, Watersports, Weight Gain, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandalsInTheSnow/pseuds/SandalsInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-famous AU where Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn live together as a family, with Louis and Zayn being the daddy figures. Chapters will cover everything from nappies to age play to all kinds of kinkiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cycle I - Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, pooping, pissing, and embarrassment.

Harry had a really bad habit.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love wearing nappies and letting Louis and Zayn take care of him. It was just that messing was so different than wetting. Messing was so naughty, so dirty, so _noticeable_. Harry was shy about even farting in public, much less pooping. It was this nervousness that led to Harry holding it for days on end. He usually wound up doing the deed at night when he was at home.

Things were going to be different today.

Louis was taking him to a movie. It was some action movie with superheros, explosions, and a happy ending, just like Harry liked. Harry hadn’t gone in two days and he knew tonight would probably be the night, but he figured he could hold it for a little while longer. When they got to the theater, Louis bought them an extra-large popcorn and soda to share. The theater was already pretty crowded when they arrived. They got their seats, and the lights dimmed for the starting previews.

Harry sucked down half of the soda in just a few minutes. His stomach started gurgling. He could feel the weight in his butt getting heavier by the minute. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He nudged Louis and whispered in his ear: “Uh, Lou, I need to, uh…” Louis looked over confused, and then realized what was going on.

“Do you need to go potty, Harry?” Louis asked. Harry wished he didn’t ask so loud.

Harry continued to whisper as quietly as he could and still be heard over the sound of the previews. “Uh, yeah…but…I need to…uh…”

Louis waited for Harry to finish, but Harry just trailed off, looking slightly distraught. “Harry, do you need to go stinky?”

Harry winced. The theater was so crowded. He was pretty sure a girl in the row ahead of them turned around just now when Louis spoke. The weight in his ass was slowly getting heavier and heavier. Harry knew that he couldn’t hold it much longer. “Uh, yeah, I think…” Harry murmured as quietly as possible.

Louis smiled. “You can go potty in your nappy, baby. I’ll change you when we get home.”

Harry grimaced. He really didn’t want the whole theater to smell him for the whole movie. He clenched his cheeks and tried to settle into his seat as the opening credits rolled. His stomach continued to turn and he could feel his strength diminishing quickly. He squirmed around in his seat, trying to find a position that didn’t put more pressure on his gut.

Louis noticed Harry’s squirming. “Does your tummy hurt, baby?” Louis cooed. Harry winced again. Louis wasn’t being very quiet and he was pretty sure the people around them could hear. “Do you need me to rub your tummy?” Louis didn’t give Harry a chance to answer; he reached under Harry’s t-shirt and started rubbing Harry’s soft belly.

Harry usually loved it when Louis rubbed his belly. In this situation, however, things were less than ideal. Several more people had turned around. Harry was blushing hard and the pressure from Louis’ hands only seemed to be accelerating the problem.

Harry was so torn. He knew he was going to mess himself eventually. He knew how excited Louis got when he messed. He loved the way Louis’ eyes light up when he changes him. But it was embarrassing. So embarrassing. Especially in public. He wanted to make Louis happy. He wanted Louis to be proud of him. After thinking through it while Louis’ hands traced circles on his belly, he decided he would mess on the walk home. Louis would be happy but it wouldn’t be as humiliating. There would still be people on the sidewalk, of course, but that was infinitely better than doing it in a small, crowded theater. Harry tried to focus on the movie and ignored Louis’ hands. Holding for a little while longer wouldn’t kill him.

As the movie went on, the pressure got worse. He let out a fart every now and again. It smelled. Several people around Harry and Louis coughed. Harry distinctly heard an “ewww…” a few rows behind them. Louis continued rubbing his tummy. “I can do this, I can do this, I can do this” Harry said over and over to himself as he tried to get into the movie.

Suddenly, something exploded on screen without warning. The whole theater, including Harry and Louis, shouted in shock. Harry let out a huge fart at the same moment and had to clench back down quickly to keep the massive lump from sliding out with it. Louis noticed Harry’s discomfort as he squirmed under Louis’ hands.

“Haz” Louis said directly into Harry’s ear. “Just go. I promise you’ll feel better.”

Harry bit his lip and looked Louis right in the eyes. “I…I…” Harry stammered.

Louis suddenly pushed down on Harry’s lower belly.

“Ack!” Harry exclaimed under his breath.

The pressure from Louis’ sudden push was too much for Harry to resist. Harry’s ass unclenched. Harry lifted his butt up from the seat slightly to make room for the coming load.

It started out slow. Harry could feel his hole opening up slowly. The tip of the first turd was out. It pushed out, further and further, stretching Harry’s tight hole. Harry winced. It was a lot bigger and stiffer than he was expecting. It continued to push out until it reached the back of his nappy. As Harry continued to push, the slowly progressing turd folded over as more of it pushed out of Harry’s bowels. The first, stiff piece of mess broke off. Harry felt a brief moment of relief until the second piece hit his anus hard. It pushed out a little faster and little softer. It piled on top of the first turd, pancaking slow across his butt checks. It stopped. Harry could still feel more in his rectum. He decided to get it all over with now. He inhaled and pushed quickly. The rest of his mess left his ass quickly. It was soft and it piled further on the growing lump in his nappy. Harry sighed in relief and sank down into his seat. The mess was forced beneath his anus and it settled around his balls.

Suddenly, Harry was pissing. He hasn’t noticed how full his bladder was while he was holding in his mess. The warmth spread across his crotch quickly. He felt as if he had a sat in a warm casserole that went all the way up the front of his nappy.

Whispers around him started immediately. “Do you smell that?” “Eww, is there someone with a baby in here?” “I think someone had a crap just now”

Harry was glowing red in the dark. Louis leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you baby. You make me so happy.”

Harry sat in his mess for the rest of the movie. He had to admit, it did feel wonderful. The squishy wetness around his ass and balls and the way the mess moved around as Harry shifted in his seat was quite nice to say the least.

Once the movie ended, Harry focused on getting out the theater as soon as humanly possible. He rushed Louis along as much as he could, but the crowd of people leaving was preventing them from going very fast. Harry could feel his heavy nappy drooping as he shuffled around. He pulled his jeans up tight and hoped no one would notice. People had already noticed the smell as he got up (“yuck, did someone just fart?” “Smells like someone has a dirty butt”)

Harry and Louis managed to get outside and onto the sidewalk without any commotion.


	2. Cycle I - Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, pooping, and embarrassment.

“How’d you like the movie, Haz?” Louis asked.

“Uh, I liked it. It was good.” Harry replied quickly. He actually didn’t get to pay that much attention to the movie, but at this point he really didn’t care. Getting home was all that he could think about.

“You dropped a pretty big dump in your nappy, didn’t you baby?” Louis asked coyly as he gave Harry’s ass a quick squeeze. Louis felt the load and squished it against Harry’s butt as they walked.

Harry shivered. He again felt so many conflicting things at once. On the one hand, Louis touching him this way was making him feel _so_ good and _so_ hot. Knowing that Louis’ stupid grin was so big because he was a 21-year old wearing a dirty nappy made Harry quiver with delight. He loved the feeling of the nappy too. Soft, heavy, and crinkly around his legs, warm and squishy when it was full. Nappies had brought Harry and Louis so close together, and Harry could not deny, even to himself, how happy nappies made him. On the other hand, knowing that other people in public were around him when he had an accident and had _actually smelled him_ as he pooped in a nappy was so embarrassing and humiliating. Knowing that other people might catch a peek of his sagging nappy or hear Louis asking about potties, stinkies, and changings was just too much for Harry to handle. Nappies made him feel so great, so hot, but also so exposed and vulnerable.

Louis suddenly stopped on the sidewalk, head turned around to a store they just passed.

“Ah, I almost forgot. My book should be in by now. Let’s go in and get it.”

Harry gulped. More public exposure? In one day? Harry knew this wasn’t a good idea.

“Everything ok, Haz?” Louis asked, looking a little concerned at Harry’s pale face.

“Uh, sure! No problem.” Harry replied quickly. He tried to breathe slowly as they walked in to the store.

The bookstore wasn’t crowded, but it wasn’t deserted either. People walked around in groups of three or four, looking at all the rows and stacks of books. It smelled like coffee and cinnamon. “It won’t smell this good for long” Harry thought to himself.

“I’m going to go check at the desk to see if they have my book.” Louis said. “Go look around and see if you can find a good book to read before bed. I love reading to my baby” he said with a wink as he walked off. Harry nodded and started wandering aimlessly, looking for a place to stand among the aisles of books where no one else was at.

Harry wound up in the New Age section with books about spells, fortune-telling, ghosts, and demons. He glanced through the titled mindlessly and kept glancing around for Louis every few seconds. “Just a little more time, then you’ll be home” Harry thought as he tried to take interest in a rather large looking volume on crystal magic.

Just as he was looking up his birthstone, two girls whirled around the corner, each armed with a mocha frappachino. “Oh my god, it was here yesterday” said the one with blonde hair. “It tells you everything about your sign and what your future is” she exclaimed. “Can’t we just Google it or some…” the brunette started to reply, but she trailed off, her nose crinkled. “ShitShitShitShitShitShit” Harry thought as he tried to look intensely interested in what the book he was holding had to say about the magical properties of emeralds. “Do you smell that?” the brunette asked with an annoying level of indignation in her voice. Both girls’ eyes trailed over to Harry. Harry blushed furiously and tried his hardest to pretend he couldn’t hear them. The girls exchanged glances and left the section in a hurry. Harry could have sworn he heard them giggling as they left.

Harry was dumbstruck. The embarrassment left him unable to move or to really process what was going on. He felt like a cartoon character with big brown stink lines emanating from his rear. He could smell his mess underneath the sweet combination of cinnamon and coffee. He could feel his nappy sagging in his jeans. He could feel his cock getting semi-hard against all logic. The mental sensory overload was just too much for this one moment.

A hand on his shoulder broke Harry’s stupor. “Hey baby, find anything good?” Louis asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Harry jumped back a bit. “Um, uh, yeah, I guess, uh…” Harry stammered out, thrusting the crystal book towards Louis. “They’re looking for my book in the back now. Oooh, crystals” Louis said aloud as he thumbed through the book. “I didn’t know you had such a mystical side, Haz” Louis said. Harry didn’t respond.

“Haz?” Louis asked. “Huh. Oh sure, yeah.” Harry stammered out again.

“Baby, is something wrong?” Louis asked sincerely, a look of concern on his face.

Harry drew in a breath. This is was the time to say something.

“Well, not really, but yes kinda, so…the thing is that…um…well I really like how…uhh… it’s just that other people make me nervous, you see and, uh… I love it, I really do, but being out here in front of people is just…”

Harry couldn’t seem to form coherent sentences in this state. Louis looked on, perplexed. Harry stopped talking, paused for a few seconds, took in a deep breath and said “People can smell me.”

It took a moment for Louis’ face to change. “You mean they can smell your poo-poo?” he asked.

Harry didn’t even wince this time. “Yeah. It’s just kind of embarrassing, out in public. It’s different when it’s just me, you, Zayn, and Niall. But it makes me nervous when we are out and about, y’know?”

“Of course, baby. It’s ok to be nervous. Getting used to being nappied all the time is hard. Tell you what; next time you need to have a poo and we are out in public, just let me know and we will work something out, OK? I always want you to feel safe around me, baby.” Louis said with a heartfelt smile on his face. “Everybody poops, baby, and everyone smells bad sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. “ Louis said as he ran his hands through Harry’s long, messy hair. He pulled Harry in for a hug. “I love you Haz,” Louis said. “I love you too, Lou” Harry replied with a big smile on his face. He felt so much better now.

“Oh, look at that!” Louis exclaimed suddenly. “My shoe’s untied.”

Harry backed away as Louis bent over to tie his shoe. Louis made a really big show of sticking his butt up in the air as he bent over, wiggling it back and forth in an exaggerated way. Harry chuckled, wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden. Then, Harry heard the distinct sputter of a fart come from Louis’ plump ass.

Harry watched the back of Louis’ pants grow a fairly large lump in the back as Louis grunted loudly. Louis straightened back up and looked around at his bum in fake shock. “Oops!” he exclaimed. “I think I had an accident, Harry. Can you check for me?” Louis asked with a grin on his face.

Harry lit up inside. The lengths Louis would go to make Harry feel comfortable never ceased to amaze him. He was still embarrassed, for sure, but he felt so much better with Louis now. “No problem, Lou!” Harry said with a smile. He walked over to Louis and pulled the back of his jeans out so he could see. Louis’ thick ass cheeks were settled in bright white briefs. Harry could just see (and smell) a big brown lump smashed up against Louis’ ass crack. He snickered. “Looks like I’m not the only one with a dirty butt now, Lou” Harry said as he let the waistband of Louis’ jeans snap back into place. He rubbed the seat of Louis’ jeans a little, squishing the lump just a bit. “Looks like I need a change, too” Louis said. “Let’s go see if they found my book so we can get home.”

They both went to the front desk together. A cute man with glasses close to their age was holding a book wrapped in plastic. “We found it, Mr. Tomlinson” he said. “Just let me ring you up and you can be on your way.” As he rang to book up and took Louis’ card, he sniffed the air and coughed a little, clearly disturbed by the smell hanging around Harry and Louis. Harry felt his face about to go red again when Louis suddenly said “Sorry, that was me. I had a poo in my pants. I couldn’t get to the loo in time.” The man’s eyes went wide “Oh! Um…well…uh…your card is approved, thankshaveaniceday” he sputtered quickly and shoved the book into Louis’ hands before disappearing into the back of the store.

“How rude” Louis said with a wink in Harry’s direction. Harry grinned widely as they left the store together.


	3. Cycle I - Playtime (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, oral sex, scat play, and scat eating.

Harry and Louis giggled all the way home with their loads pressed tight against their bums. Harry felt so much happier and relaxed. He knew that people could probably still smell him (several people turned their heads as Harry and Louis walked by) as they went home, but it wasn’t as embarrassing or scary knowing that they were smelling Louis as well. “Maybe pooping in public isn’t so bad?” Harry thought to himself. The feeling of his mess slapping against his ass was making him horny. The thought of Louis having a mess slapping against his ass too was really starting to register with Harry. He reached out and squeezed Louis’ load through his jeans again. It was so soft and warm to the touch. Harry couldn’t do anything but grin as Louis poked his tongue out at him.

They finally made it home without any major incidents besides some strange glances every now and again. As they went up the stairs to their apartment, Harry started feeling heady. Everything was really starting to get to him; the embarrassment, the mess, the piss, how hot Louis looked in tight jeans, knowing that Louis pooped himself just for Harry, everything about the past two hours of his life. Harry could feel himself getting hard in his diaper as they walked in the front door.

“Hey fellas!” Zayn exclaimed as they came in. He kissed Louis on the lips and Harry on the cheek. “Uh-oh, I smell a ripe bum!” Zayn cooed with a smile as he slapped Harry’s ass hard, squishing the mess further into Harry’s crack. “That’s me too, babe” Louis said, poking his butt out so Zayn could see the lump in his jeans. “Harry got embarrassed when he had an accident in the theater, so I had a poo to make him feel better.”

Zayn felt Louis’ lump with fascination. “That’s hot. We need to try that out ourselves, sometime” Zayn said, shooting Louis a wink. “I’m gonna give Harry a change” Louis said. “Cool,” Zayn replied, “Try to keep it down if you can, Niall is taking a nap” Zayn said.

Louis and Harry went into their bedroom together. Louis put out a big white sheet for Harry to lie on. Harry stretched out on it while Louis got some baby wipes, powder, and a fresh nappy. Harry could feel himself getting harder. The mess around his balls felt so good. It suddenly occurred to him that he really didn’t want to get changed right away. Everything just felt too good in this moment.

Louis came back in, unbuttoned Harry’s pants quickly and got them off. Just as Harry was about to voice his desires he heard an interested “Oooh” come from Louis. Louis was looking at Harry’s erection poking out through the soiled nappy. “Is the baby exited?” Louis purred lowly as he started to rub Harry’s diapered cock slowly. Harry gasped at the sudden touch. “Yeah…ah…I am” Harry stammered. “Does the baby want to play a little before daddy has to change him?” Louis cooed.

Harry sat straight up. Daddy. Louis had dropped the d-word. Harry knew what that meant: things were about to get serious. “Please, daddy” Harry said with a mock-pout on his lips. Louis leaned over and kissed them. “Daddy had an accident earlier. Why don’t you change me first?” Louis asked with a grin. Harry grinned back “Yay! I wanna change daddy’s poopy undies” Harry squeaked with glee.

“OK, baby” Louis said, beaming. “Take my pants off first” Louis instructed as he remained standing. Harry unbuttoned his jeans slowly, dragging them down to reveal Louis’ own formidable erection tenting out of his white briefs. Harry giggled and poked at Louis’ long cock.

“You wanna play with daddy’s stick, baby?” Louis asked.

Harry could feel his insides turning to mush. Hearing “daddy” and “baby” so close together in that oh-so-hot daddy voice that Louis does was such a rush for him. Harry didn’t bother to answer; he just pulled down the front of Louis’ underwear, freeing his cock from the cotton boundaries. Harry wrapped his hand around it, feeling it’s warm stiffness. He leaned forward and gave the tip as quick lick. Louis threw his head back with a gasp of pleasure. Harry let his tongue run the entire length of the shaft before returning to tip and enveloping it in his mouth.

Louis moaned in ecstasy. “Yes Harry” he breathed out as Harry began to take the full length of Louis into his mouth. He could only go so far before Louis’ member was gagging him, but it didn’t matter. Harry was quite skilled with his tongue and could make it work with just half of Louis’ shaft in his mouth. Louis was moaning more and more. Harry could taste the pre-cum leaking from Louis’ dick. He let Louis out of his mouth for a brief moment to give him time to give Louis’ balls a quick lick. Louis cried out; he had very sensitive testes and the slightest touch gave so much feeling.

While Harry was at Louis’ balls, he smelled it. Harry suddenly became aware of the pungent odor in the room again. He felt his own mess around his own balls and suddenly remembered why all of this was happening. Harry leaned back and shot Louis a playful look. “You stink, daddy” he said in a low and playful tone. “Oh, really?” Louis mewed back. He took his length in his hands and jerked it slowly. “Maybe you ought to get a better look at the problem?” Louis suggested, smacking his lips suggestively.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He slid off the bed on to the floor and crawled around to Louis’ bum. The briefs were still up in the back, hiding Louis’ ample assets, but not hiding the source of the stink. A lumpy brown patch of considerable size was poking out. Harry tried to control his breathing as he looked on with growing lust. It looked like someone had stuffed a brown grapefruit into Louis’ undies.

“Don’t be shy, baby” Louis said, breaking the silence. “Have a sniff”

Harry swallowed and tried to keep his head on straight. He and Louis had never gone this far before. He knew Louis and Zayn were kinky and did all sorts of weird things with each other, but Louis had never done anything like this with Harry. He leaned forward, nose inches away from the brown lump, and inhaled slowly.

It was stinky. So stinky. No denying that at all. But there was something else too. Something earthy almost. Something about it made Harry think of when the weather turns nice in the spring and the outside just smells like dirt and the earth. It was stinky, but stinky in a good way. Harry was leaking pre-cum into his diaper. He took another long whiff and moaned.

“Alright, baby, pull em’ down” Louis instructed.

Harry gulped again, trying to process all of the feeling going through his head, and slowly pulled the briefs away from Louis’ bum. He saw Louis’ poop for the first time. Louis had seen Harry’s poop a lot, but this was the first time Harry ever got to see Louis’. It looked like a brown, mushy pile. It left a brown splat across Louis’ cheeks where it had rested. He pulled the briefs all the way down to the floor and Louis stepped out of them. Louis took the full briefs out of Harry’s hands and pulled him up into a standing position.

Louis held the loaded briefs between their faces. He took a long sniff, his nose just inches away from touching the pile. “Mmm” he moaned. He held up the load to Harry’s face. Harry took another long sniff of the turd pile. His mind was racing. He couldn’t move, speak, moan or anything. Everything was happening so fast. “Talk to me, baby” Louis whispered across the soiled briefs. “You know what I like to hear” he said with a smile on his face.

Harry knew exactly what he wanted “Daddy…” he started, moaning the word. Louis looked on, hanging on Harry’s words. “Daddy, I love the smell of your poo-poo” Harry moaned out. Louis looked like he was going to explode from the sexual tension. “Daddy, I want to smell your poo-poo all the time” Harry moaned again. Louis couldn’t take much more of this. He knew it was now or never to take things all the way.

Louis, using his pinky finger, scooped a small bit of poo from the larger mess in the briefs. Harry’s eyes were locked on Louis’ fingers, filled with anticipation and longing. Louis opened his mouth, inserted his pinky, and sucked the matter off in one quick slurp. Harry felt like his brain was collapsing. He couldn’t make reason of what he just saw. “Louis just ate his own shit” was going through his head on repeat. He knew, by all logic, reason, and rationality, that he should be grossed out and disgusted. However, in this moment, his cock throbbing in his soiled nappy with his own mess resting right beneath his balls, it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Louis scooped up another small, but bigger than the last, bit of poo on his pinky before sucking it off and swallowing it. Harry still didn’t understand exactly how all of this was happening.

Louis scooped up another bit on his pinky, but this time extended it towards Harry’s face slightly. Harry froze. This was too much, too much, too much, but he knew, oh god he knew, he wanted it so bad, so bad. Louis broke the silence once again. “Do you want to taste your daddy’s poo-poo, Haz?” That was all the encouragement Harry needed. He opened his mouth, inserted Louis’ pinky, and sucked the shit right off. It was bitter and yucky. Just like with the smell, however, there was something sickeningly nice about it. He could taste the earthy notes he smelled earlier. Knowing that he, Harry Styles, a grown man, had just tasted the shit of his best friend and lover, was making his brain fire in all sorts of ways as he swallowed the shit. He tried to speak. He wanted to articulate all of the ways Louis had just unleashed every dark, repressed, Freudian desire inside of his psyche, but, alas, words and language could not represent the complexity and nuances of his feelings in any kind of just way. Harry managed to only speak one word, with as much conviction he could muster in his current state: “More.”


	4. Cycle I - Playtime (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, scat play, scat eating, rimming, and anal sex.

Louis grinned. “You like to eat your daddy’s poo-poo, Haz?” he asked seductively.

“Please daddy” Harry pleaded. “I want to eat your stinkies.”

Louis used two fingers this time to scoop up a slightly bigger piece of the mess from the soiled briefs. Harry went in to get it but Louis drew his fingers back suddenly and sucked the shit into his own mouth. Harry looked confused. Louis opened his mouth, revealing the brown matter on his tongue, and then pulled Harry in for a fierce kiss. The two made out, passing the shit between their mouths as they kissed. Harry was reveling in the disgusting, erotic bliss of the moment. Two grown men making out while eating poop. It was so ridiculous and so damn sexy at the same time.

Harry was losing it. He broke the feverish kiss suddenly and put his mouth directly on Louis’ ear. “I love you so fucking much Lou” he rasped “I love you and I love your shit and I love when you change my dirty nappies and I love everything about you so much” Harry was shaking from the pure sexual excitement of the moment. He felt like his legs were going to give way at any second. His movements, his thoughts, his feeling had passed out of his control. Everything now, every movement, every subtle glance, every moment of stinking pleasure was passing through uninhibited and unstoppable. Harry was letting his instinct guide him fully.

Harry pulled back suddenly and dove his head towards the shit pile in Louis’ briefs which he was still holding between them. He bit off an entire mouthful of the mess and then pulled his head up so Louis could see. Harry chewed the poo over in his mouth, gagging from the taste but loving every second of it. Louis watched, mesmerized by the sight of the brown mass, his own shit, in his lover’s mouth. Harry swallowed it all and gasped for air. Louis didn’t give him a chance; he pulled the front of Harry’s diaper open, dumped the mess in his own soiled briefs directly into the front of the diaper on Harry’s cock and pinned Harry to the wall of the bedroom before attacking his lips in a ravenous kiss. Louis wanted to taste his own stink in Harry’s mouth. His tongue darted in Harry’s mouth, taking in every nasty second of it. He instinctively began rubbing the front of Harry’s diaper, covering Harry’s dick in Louis’ pile of poop.

Harry was slowly sliding down the wall of the bedroom, losing all control of his limbs. As he hit the floor, the massive mess in his nappy squished against his crotch even more, driving him wild. His cock was throbbing so hard it hurt. He was going to cum soon and he didn’t have much time. “Lou, I need more, please…” he begged breathlessly. Louis knew exactly what Harry wanted. He instructed Harry to lie out on the floor, stretched out. Harry slid down, breathing quickly, his heart racing. Louis squatted directly Harry’s face, giving him access to exactly what he was looking for: Louis’ dirty bum. Harry began licking the dirty splat across Louis’ hole and cheeks greedily, making he sure he could taste every bit of Louis’ shit. Louis pawed at Harry’s nappy, rubbing his dick inside the messiness. After a few short moments of the rubbing and Harry’s tongue darting up Louis’ dirty ass, Harry yelled out, body shaking. He pumped his seed into his diaper and then lay motionless on the floor.

Louis stood up and looked down. Harry’s gorgeous face was covered in brown. He was gasping and trying to speak “I…I…I…” he mumbled. “We aren’t done just yet baby” Louis said with a devilish wink. “Huh?” Harry breathed out in a confused and exasperated tone. Louis pulled Harry up then pushed him face-down on the bed. The mess in the front of his nappy squished around his dick and balls even more. Harry was dizzy and tired, but he knew what was coming. He didn’t think he could be excited any more, but, nevertheless, the sexual energy that had just left his body was turning up slowly again.

Louis ripped a small, crude hole in the back of Harry’s nappy near his hole. Louis put his nose in the hole and took a big sniff, smelling the massive load Harry had pushed out nearly three hours ago at the theater. He stuck his tongue in, tasting his lover’s shit as he searched for Harry’s hole. He found it quickly and rammed his tongue in as far it would go. Harry gasped at the sudden entrance of Louis’s tongue. Louis moved his tongue in and out of Harry’s filthy hole, tasting the nasty dump that Harry had been sitting in all evening. He pulled his tongue out, taking some of the mess with it, and quickly swallowed it, tasting Harry’s stink.

Louis positioned himself in front of the makeshift hole in the back of Harry’s nappy and entered quickly. Harry cried out, feeling his hole being stretched by Louis’ thick cock. He felt it graze over, then hit his spot quickly, causing him to cry out again. “Fuck me daddy, please. Fuck my dirty bum so hard” Harry managed to waffle out before burying his head in his arms to muffle his grunts. Louis felt the tightness of Harry’s ass and the softness of Harry’s shit covering his cock. He thrust in and out, faster and faster, seeing his shaft turn brown as it entered and exited the messy nappy. This sent Louis over the edge; he cried out, came into Harry’s ass, and collapsed on top of him.

They both stayed there for a few minutes. Harry’s mind was whizzing without aim. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted to feel. Feel how amazing this felt. Feel the disgusting intimacy he and his lover just shared. He never wanted to get up, never wanted Louis to pull himself out of him, never wanted to wash this taste out of his mouth, and never wanted to have this nappy, full of dump from the both of them, to be changed. He wanted to lie in this mess forever.

Louis felt the same way, but knew someone had to break the silence eventually. A loud fart escape Louis’ ass. Harry and Louis both giggled. It was truly an appropriate way to end the play time. Louis began to get up and he pulled his cock out of Harry’s ass and nappy. It was totally brown and covered in poop. Harry moaned a little. “OK baby, how about we take a nice bath?” Louis asked softly. Harry nodded in approval and stood up slowly, his limbs aching. Louis put his hand over the hole he made to catch any falling mess and they made their way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Louis started up the water to let it heat up. He untapped Harry’s diaper tapes, and slowly pulled the diaper down. It was truly a sight. The inside of the diaper was completely ruined. The mixture of Harry and Louis’ poo was clinging to Harry’s now soft cock. Louis couldn’t resist; he gave Harry’s messy cock a quick lick. Harry giggled. Louis looked up to Harry’s still brown and messy face. He grinned and went up to kiss him again. This kiss was slow and meaningful. “I’m so proud of my baby” Louis said as he broke the kiss. “I love you baby” Louis whispered. “I love you, daddy” Harry replied back.

Once the water was warm, Louis turned on the shower. They both got in and started to wash the brown mess off of themselves. Louis helped Harry get all of it off his bum and crotch while Harry focused on getting his face clean. As the mess disappeared down the drain, they both rinsed out their mouths and gargled the brown out from between their teeth.

Once they were fairly clean, Louis turned the bath back on and plugged the drain. He added bubble bath to the water as the tub was filling. Harry lit up with glee. He loved playing with bubbles. Once the tub was full of warm water and bubbles, Louis settled in with Harry on top of him. He washed Harry’ s hair and scrubbed his back while Harry played with the bubbles. “Did you have fun today, baby?” Louis asked softly. Harry looked back, perhaps looking the happiest he had ever been in his life. “I sure did, daddy” he responded. “I want to play that game again soon” Harry said with a grin. “Anything you want, baby” Louis cooed. “Maybe I can let you eat some of my poo-poo for dessert after dinner one day” Louis said. “Really daddy?” Harry said with excitement. “Of course, baby. Just keep messing your nappies and being a good little boy for me and Zayn.” Louis replied with a smile. “Your daddies like to eat right of the diaper.” Harry beamed. “I can’t wait to go potty in my nappy again!” he exclaimed. Louis hugged him tight.

After getting the stink off the best they could, they left the bath and dried off to head to bed. Louis finally put Harry in a fresh nappy and his nighttime onesie. Louis changed into a fresh pair of briefs. “Do you mind if we skip the story tonight, Haz? Daddy’s worn out” Harry smiled and said “Sure daddy. Just come snuggle with me. Can I have my binky?”

Louis had almost forgotten. “Of course, baby!” Louis pulled out a large purple pacifier from the table-side drawer and popped it in Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked on it gleefully as he eyes drooped closed. Louis turned off the light and cuddled next to Harry, putting his hand on his diaper butt, feeling the crinkle beneath the fabric of the onesie. Louis heard and felt a muffled fart from within the diaper. He smiled and whispered “Good boy” in Harry’s ear before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Thank you much for taking the time to read my fic. This is my first time ever publishing fanfiction like this, so I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter marks the end of the first "cycle" in this work. I want future "cycles" to explore different character match-ups and related kinks. I am not sure how regularly I will be adding to this, but I will try and add as much as I can! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or thoughts, please let me know!


	5. Cycle II - Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of scat, scat play, scat eating, fingering, handjobs, adult nappy wearing and usage, enema play, and pissing.

Being a diaper boy was everything that Niall could ever want and more.

Niall was the first in the family to go diapered 24/7. He hated public loos and the feeling of holding in his bodily functions until he was able to get home. Nappies meant that Niall could take a leak or drop a dump at any time and in any place. Niall wasn’t shy about it either; if anyone commented on the smell, Niall would just blame it on digestive problems or gas. They were perfect for his workdays and when he and Zayn were out and about. Whenever he arrives home in the evening, he changes right out of his school clothes and into his onesie. Niall wasn’t a neat freak about his diapers either; he was adamant about only being changed once a day, usually in the mornings. Niall was very proud of his messes; he would bend over and show Zayn, Louis, and Harry the brown lump is his diaper with a proud smile on his face. When Niall had a load, he wanted to sit in it, squish it, sleep in it, and enjoy it in every way possible.

Monday morning was, in every way, a typical morning for Zayn and Niall. Zayn woke up first, yawning and stretching out in the bed as Niall slept on. Zayn poked his head under the covers; it smelled pretty rank from Niall’s dirty nappy he had slept in all night. He poked Niall in the tummy and said “Come on Niall baby, we need to get up soon.” Niall responded with a muffled yawn and rolled over, eyes still fastened shut. Zayn furrowed his brow; his baby needed a little encouragement to get out of bed, apparently. He slipped out from under the covers, naked as always (Zayn was very adamant about being bare in bed), and popped a squat directly over Niall’s face. He closed his eyes and squeezed until he heard the familiar sputter of a morning fart break the air directly on Niall’s face. Niall moaned and opened his eyes. “That was stinky, daddy” he complained through the morning haze in his voice. “Too bad, Niall, we gotta get up and get you changed!” Zayn said as he hopped off the bed to spread the changing sheet out for Niall to lay on. Niall grumpily hopped himself over to the sheet and spread his legs out for Zayn.

“You’ve got a pretty dirty bum this morning” Zayn cooed as he unfastened the straps on the nappy and opened it, revealing a substantial mess that was smushed all over Niall’s ass, crack, and balls. Niall just shrugged lazily. Zayn grinned and reached out to stroke Niall’s cock. This was Niall’s favorite part of the morning routine. Zayn gently stroked Niall’s cock until it was fully hard. Niall was awake now and fully enjoying the pleasure, despite how routine it was. Zayn stopped for a second to scoop up a small bit of poop from Niall’s mess, which he then spread gently over Niall’s cock as he continued to stroke it. “Mmmmmm” Niall moaned in response to the soft warmness on his member. “Dirty boy!” Zayn exclaimed. “Getting your pee-pee all dirty and covered in poo-poo!” he said with mock condemnation. Zayn licked his middle finger and quickly inserted it into Niall’s dirty hole. Niall gasped at the sudden entry as he felt Zayn brush over his prostate. Zayn began working his finger in and out of Niall slowly as he began to stroke his dirty cock faster and faster. Niall had just gotten used to the sensation when Zayn suddenly inserted his index finger, stretching Niall’s hole even more. Niall moaned loudly in response as Zayn’s fingers gained speed rapidly, pushing that sensitive spot over and over again. “Zayn…I’m gonna…gonna” Niall stammered as he felt his body seize up as the building sensation welled in his cock and every nerve ending was flooded with pure pleasure. Zayn bent over quickly and took Niall into his mouth. He felt Niall’s seed sputter into his mouth, which he sucked down quickly. He took a few extras sucks as Niall was gasping for air in the aftermath of his orgasm, tasting his lover’s mess. Zayn straightned up and slowly removed his fingers from Niall’s rectum. They were very dirty and streaked with mess. Zayn held the fingers below his nose and inhaled deeply, taking in the earthy stink of Niall’s butthole. He offered them to Niall and said “clean ‘em off, baby.” Niall smiled and took the fingers in his mouth and slowly went over them with his tongue, tasting his own mess as he cleaned them with his mouth.

“Alright, stinkbutt, let’s get in the shower” Zayn said. Niall hopped up, still messy from the morning session, and Zayn took one final sniff of the messy nappy before wrapping it up and tossing it in the wastebin. Niall jumped into the shower and turned the water on, squeaking a little at the initial coolness hitting his skin. As the water warmed up, Zayn got in behind him. Zayn rubbed the lingering mess off of Niall’s ass and let it wash down the drain as Niall washed his hair. Zayn took some body wash, applied to handtowel, and scrubbed Niall’s bum and crotch with it, getting as much of the funk off of his skin as possible. Niall finished shampooing his hair and through in some conditioner to begin soaking. He turned around to Zayn and said “I need to have a wee.” Zayn shrugged and said “Go ahead then. You know you can wee in the shower.” Niall relaxed his bladder and a golden stream erupted from the end of his dick. He watched the yellow drain away with the rest of the water.

“OK baby, we gotta clean out your bum” Zayn said, switching the water from the shower head above them to a long hose with a slick narrow end. Niall pouted. “Do we have to, Zayn?” he asked. Zayn smirked. “I wouldn’t be a good daddy if I let you walk around with a dirty bum, Niall.” Niall sighed. Zayn spread Niall’s cheeks, revealing his pink hole. “Alright baby, you ready?” Zayn asked, putting the hose and warm water right up to it. Niall rolled his eyes and grunted in response. Zayn swiftly inserted the hose, causing Niall to gasp. The water was really warm, and it felt like his ass was filling up quickly. Zayn took the hose out. “Don’t let it out, just yet baby. Move around so it gets around in there.” Niall sighed again, and began bouncing a little, feeling the warmth and pressure in his bum. After a minute of this, he squatted and released the pressure in his bum. A long, squirting stream of brown water left his ass quickly, sputtering along the way. “Good boy” Zayn said. “Finish your hair and get a move on, or we’ll both be late!” he said, jumping out the shower towards the mirror where he started applying hair gel and brushing his teeth at the same time.

Niall finished his shower just as Zayn finished his look in the mirror. As he was drying off, he noticed Zayn putting back on his briefs from the previous day which were streaked with brown through the seat. “Why do you have dirty undies?” Niall asked curiously. Zayn laughed a little and said “Daddy doesn’t like the feel of toilet paper up his bum.” Niall felt his dick twitch at the thought of Zayn wiping himself after a long poo on the toilet. “I wanna watch you poo-poo” Niall said with the slightest hint of longing in his voice. Zayn smiled. “How about this? I’ll hold it all day for you today and we’ll play with it tonight?” Niall said “Yay!” and did a little celebratory jump. Zayn nappied him quickly while trying to get dressed. They both left together with seconds to spare.

Zayn dropped Niall off at the college. He kissed him good-bye and loudly suggested as he was leaving the car to keep his nappy as clean as long his he could. Niall grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, despite the confused looks from a few people passing by. Zayn drove on to work and Niall made his way towards his first class.


	6. Cycle II - Lift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: This chapter includes explicit descriptions of adult nappy wearing, wetting, pooping, and farting.

Niall’s classes went fairly well without much incident. He had wet his nappy a couple of times, of course, but that was no big deal. Zayn and Louis didn’t skimp on nappies, so they could easily hold three times the amount of wee Niall had in the morning.

Niall had a two hour break between his classes, so he headed over the library to study and start on his reading for the night. The library was usually pretty quiet, especially on the upper floors, which is where Niall spent most of his time. The library was also old and terribly underfunded as far as infrastructure goes, so the lifts weren’t entirely reliable, but Niall used them anyway; he wasn’t about to go up nine flights of stairs every day. Niall entered the library, headed straight into an empty lift and pressed the “9” button. Just as the doors were beginning to shut, a guy whose face was obscured by a stack of books appeared through the doors. “Sorry mate! Can I catch a lift with you?” Niall sense some familiarity in the voice. “Sure, no problem bro” he replied.

Once the guy had gotten in the lift, he recognized him instantly: it was Mr. Payne, from his history class last semester. Mr. Payne was a graduate student and taught a small section of an introduction level history course that Niall had taken last semester. “Hi Mr. Payne!” Niall said excitedly. Mr. Payne looked up. “Oh, wow! Hi Niall, long time no see! What have you been up to this semester?” As the lift started to drift slowly upward, Niall filled him in on the events of his semester so far.

Niall had a bit of a crush on Mr. Payne. He was very good looking and always wore tight button down shirts and even tighter pants. In the previous semester, they almost had an “encounter” of sorts. Niall had gone to Mr. Payne’s graduate office to discuss his final paper for the course. Being in a small office with an incredibly sexy student teacher wearing tight clothes was bad enough as is; it was made pointedly more stressful the gas Niall had been having that day. He had gone in and everything was going fine. Mr. Payne really liked his paper idea and he had just started to scribble down some source suggestions when a distinct fart from Niall broke as he shifted in his seat. The fart was followed by a few others in fairly fast succession. Niall blushed hard; farting was normally not a source of shame for him, but it wasn’t exactly how he wanted to come off to his sexy student teacher. Niall had sheepishly looked up and mumbled an apology but Mr. Payne shrugged it off and said “It’s no problem Niall. Happens to everyone sometimes. In fact…” Mr. Payne cut a loud, long fart himself. “Ahh, much better” he said with a smile, his cheeks blushing slightly. Niall perked up and thanked Mr. Payne for his feedback on his paper and the reading suggestions. As Mr. Payne was getting up to show him out, he was sure he saw the distinct outline of a cock bulging of his pants. He had always wondered from that day on if Mr. Payne had similar tastes to his.

As all of this was running through Niall’s head as Mr. Payne elaborated on his library internship for the semester, the lift suddenly shuttered and came to a slow stop between floors seven and eight. “Uh-oh” Niall said as he pushed the buttons a few times. “Don’t worry, this happens all the time” Mr. Payne said. “It should start back in a minute or two.” Niall looked around with a little worry in his eyes; he really needed a poo. “Is there any way to call for someone?” Niall said. “Nah, these lifts aren’t set up with that kind of thing just yet. Cell service is probably bad too.” A quick phone check from Niall confirmed that.

Niall sighed. He looked at Mr. Payne’s outfit again. “Uh, that’s really nice…stitching…on the buttons” he said, trying to sound knowledgeable about textiles as he reached out and stroked the button-down across Mr. Payne’s chest. “Uh, thanks. Your shirt’s nice too. Makes you look cute.” Mr. Payne said with a smile. Niall noticed his bulge again as his own cock twitched in his nappy. Mr. Payne wasn’t his teacher anymore; what could be the harm? Niall mulled this over as he mentally undressed his former teacher. He thought about what had happened during his paper conference last semester. In a split-second, he made the decision he was going to test Mr. Payne on the spot, who he noticed was also checking him out.

Niall purposefully dropped his phone behind him and bent down to retrieve it, exposing the top of his nappy to Mr. Payne. As he bent down, he pushed on the load he felt in his bum and quickly dropped it into his nappy with a crackle and fart. He stood up quickly and said “Oopsie!” as he rubbed the now-dirty nappy through the seat of his jeans. He looked at Mr. Payne to gauge a reaction. Mr. Payne’s face had gone a deep shade of red, but his eyes were glued firmly to Niall’s bum. The outline of his erection was more prominent than ever. “Uh…” Mr. Payne said slowly with the slightest hint of a moan behind the words. “Sorry about that, teach! I guess I couldn’t wait” Niall said with a grin. “So…” Mr. Payne said again in the same tone “…you’re wearing a nappy?” “Yep!” Niall replied. Mr. Payne looked on, still blushing furiously with his bulge still sticking out. “You can ask me why, I don’t mind” Niall said, smiling in the most comforting way possible. Mr. Payne straightened up a bit. “Uh, sure…I am kind of curious…but you don’t have to of course…” he stuttered out. “I don’t mind” Niall replied. “I wear nappies because they’re comfortable, I like the way they feel, and I don’t like using public loos” Niall said in a matter-of-fact way. “And do you always…uh…use them?” Mr. Payne asked curiously, the color slowly fading from his face. “Are you asking if I shit myself, Mr. Payne?” Niall asked, knowing full well the effect it would have. The color suddenly returned to Mr. Payne’s face. “I…uh…didn’t mean to ask…” he sputtered. Niall just laughed. “I really don’t mind. Yes, I do use them fully, like I did just now.” He gestured towards his bum. “I have a special group of guy friends at home, kind of like a family. We take care of each other and things like that.”

Mr. Payne was just nodded in response to all of this. The outline in his pants was even more strained now. Sweat was forming on his forehead. Niall could tell that he was feeling this, even if he couldn’t quite come to terms with it just yet. “I can show you more, if you want, Mr. Payne” Niall said. He didn’t give Mr. Payne a chance to say anything as he turned around quickly and dropped his pants to reveal his slightly droopy nappy with a brownish bulge at the back. Mr. Payne moaned under his breath, but Niall could hear. He stepped forward cautiously and let his hands graze over the top of the nappy, feeling and hearing it crinkle in response to his touch. Mr. Payne took a deep breath, trying to work this through in his head. His hands, seemingly moving on their own accord, drifted down towards the brown bulge, cupping it and feeling it’s warmth. Niall could not stop grinning; he loved introducing new people to his taboo little world. “Have a peek, if you want, Mr. Payne” he said in his most student-like voice possible. Mr. Payne took another deep breath and pulled the back of the nappy so he could see inside. He was Niall’s plump cheeks and the brown mess Niall had just made. Niall watches as one of Mr. Payne’s hands started to drift slowly towards the outlined erection in his pants.

Suddenly, the lift started back. Mr. Payne yelped and jumped back. Niall jumped a little bit too and quickly pulled his pants back up. The lift reached the ninth floor and the doors creaked open. Niall and Mr. Payne were still looking at each other, both not knowing exactly what to say. Niall knew Mr. Payne was into it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for this entire world or not. Mr. Payne grabbed something out his top pocket and shoved it into Niall’s hands. “Text me tonight. Please.” Mr. Payne said quickly as he picked up his book stack and moved into the many shelves of books at surprising speed.


	7. Cycle II - Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: This chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, pooping, pissing, and embarrassment.

Niall took the bus home after his classes for the day ended, his mind still buzzing about his encounter with Mr. Payne. He remembered the look that Mr. Payne had on his face, the tightness of his pants around his erection, the way he groaned ever so slightly as he pulled Niall’s nappy back to get a look at the fresh lump Niall had just dropped in front of him. Niall was, of course, sitting in the lump on his way home on the bus, squishing it around. He was sure he smelled, but he didn’t really care. He was too excited about the prospect of Mr. Payne joining the family one day.

As soon as Niall got home, he glided to his room to change. He ripped off his pants and shirt, took a moment to examine his slightly saggy nappy in the mirror, and pulled on a blue onesie with little stars on it. He needed to do some homework, so he grabbed his laptop out of his bag and headed to the kitchen, were Louis and Harry was.

Louis was baking again. Louis worked from home as writer for an entertainment blog, so he was the one who kept the apartment tidy and cooked most of the time. He had recently gotten into baking, and he spent a lot of his free time making treats for everyone in the house. The apartment always smelled good, due to all the baking, despite the fact that both Niall and Harry waddled around in messy nappies most of time.

“Hey Lou!” Niall piped as he strode into the kitchen, making himself as study place at the table. Louis had just stuck a big batch of chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies in the oven. “Hey Niall! Have a good day at school?” Louis asked. He handed him the spoon from the batter bowl, which Niall took quickly with a smile. “Yeah, it was pretty good” Niall said, thinking about Mr. Payne again. As he licked the spoon, he gave Louis a once-over. He was in a plain white t-shirt and some rather tight fitting short-shorts. His belly was soft and it stuck it just a little bit over the waistline of the pants. Everyone in the apartment had put on some weight from all the baking, but no one seemed to mind. “Haz!” Louis called. “You want some cookie-dough?”

Harry ran in, also in a onesie, his hair pulled into a tight bun behind his head, smiling from behind his big purple binky in his mouth. He popped it out and grinned, running over to Louis. Louis gave him the bowl and another spoon. “You two share, like good little boys” Louis said as he gave them each a quick peck on their cheeks before heading into his office while the cookies baked in the oven.

Niall caught Harry up on the events of the day as they scarfed down the cookie-dough. Harry’s eyes were wide with fascination as Niall described his “accident” in front of Mr. Payne. “Woah” Harry said slowly. “You’re so brave Niall; I don’t how you do it” he said, thinking back to his own public accident in the theatre he had just last week. “I get so embarrassed when I use my nappy. I’d never be able to do anything like that” Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He wanted to be brave like Niall so he could make Louis and Zayn happy. Niall tried to cheery Harry up. “But you are brave, Harry! Wearing nappies everywhere, even if you don’t use them, is risky. You haven’t been nappied full-time for as long as me, you’ll catch up” Niall said, rubbing his hands through Harry’s hair. He and Harry didn’t “click” that well when Harry first joined the family, but they had gotten really close over the past few months.

“You just have let yourself go a little bit” Niall said. “I’ve gotten so used to going whenever I need to, I almost never hold it anymore. Once you get used to just going whenever  you feel like it, things get a little easier.” Harry nodded. “So,” he said, “Do you think if I just started going right when I needed to that it would make Louis and Zayn happy?” “You bet!” Niall replied. “Don’t be shy about it either; make sure everyone in the room knows what you’re doing. It’ll be embarrassing the first few times, but you’ll get used to it faster than you think. Plus, I’m pretty sure our daddies like taking extra-special care of us when we get embarrassed” he said with a wink. Harry smiled and laughed at little. They both looked at each other and found their lips meeting suddenly. It was a brief, warm kiss that made their insides tingle. It was also their first. As they broke off, they looked at each other again, smiling.

Suddenly, a dribbling noise filled the kitchen. “Uhh, Niall” Harry said, gesturing towards the floor. Niall looked down. He saw a growing dark patch on his onesie as his pee leaked out into the floor from the chair he was sitting. “Oopsie, I think my nappy is at full capacity” Niall said, blushing a little. Harry chuckled. “Louis!” he yelled out suddenly. “Niall pee-peed on the floor!” Niall blushed a little harder. Louis came and saw the small puddle beneath Niall’s chair. “Uh-oh, Niall, I think we need to change your nappy” Louis said. Niall pouted. “I don’t wanna changy right now.” Louis thought for a second. “How about this: we’ll just put another nappy over the one you have right now so you don’t keep leaking wee everywhere?” Niall nodded his head in approval.

Just as he Louis had slipped Niall into another nappy, Zayn walked in the door. “I’m home!” he called out. Louis came out to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. “What’s wrong, Zayn? You look a little stressed?” Zayn was sweating and had a look of strain on his face. He chuckled. “I’ve got a big surprise for Niall that I really need to give him” he said, letting out a small fart. Louis giggled as Niall grinned. “Are we going to play, Zayn?” he asked. “I was going to wait until after dinner, but I don’t think it can wait that long after all. Go on in the bedroom and get comfy” Zayn replied. Niall squealed a little and ran off into the bedroom. “You and Harry are welcome to join, if you want” Zayn said to Louis. “There will be plenty to share, I’m sure” he said as patted his own bum as he winked at Louis. Louis smiled. “I guess I won’t have to cook tonight since you brought dinner home” Louis said seductively as he place his hand on Zayn’s ass, squeezing it slightly. “My man knows how to feed his family well” Louis purred in his ear. Zayn moaned. The timer on the oven rang out. The cookies were done. “Saved by the bell” Zayn quipped before heading quickly to his bedroom. Louis rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

Louis slipped on an oven mitt and got the cookie tray out of the oven. The cookies smelled great to Harry, who was still sitting at the table,  playing on Niall’s laptop. Louis was starting to move the hot cookies over to a plate to cool. Harry felt some pressure in his bum. He knew this was the time to start trying to get over his potty shyness. He took a deep breath and slipped out his chair, squatting on the floor. He began to push down on the load he felt in his bum. Normally, he would try and be as quiet and discreet as possible, but he grunted loudly and scrunched his face as he felt his hole opening up. Louis heard him and looked over as a Harry farted loudly. Harry was blushing pretty hard. “Harry, are you pooping?” Louis asked. Harry blushed even harder, but made himself nod turn around to Louis and nod. He felt his mess push against his nappy and fill out the back of it as he finished.  Harry stood up and faced Louis, still blushing. “I stinkied in my nappy” Harry said even as he felt the shame rising up in his chest.

“Aww” Louis cooed as he walked over the Harry and pulled him into an embrace. “You’re such a good boy, Haz, going potty in your nappy.” He reached down and patted Harry’s bum. He pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry was still feeling embarrassed, but he was glad that this made Louis so happy. Louis massages Harry’s messy bum through is onesie for a bit, before sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. “You get a treat for being such a good boy for me” Louis said, grabbing the big plate of cookies that were cooling off. He grabbed one and fed it to Harry, breaking off small pieces for Harry to eat. “Your cookies are so yummy” Harry said, his mouth smeared with chocolate. Louis smiled and rubbed Harry’s soft belly. “Keep eating like a good boy and you’ll get a little pudge like I have” Louis said, pointing to his muffin top. Harry giggled and poked at Louis soft belly. “It makes your bum get bigger too” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry giggled again. “What are we having for dinner?” Harry asked, grabbing a few more cookies to snack on. Louis grinned. “ I think Zayn made us dinner  for tonight” he said. “How did he do that?” Harry asked as he took a big bite of another cookie. “He’s been at work all day.” Louis chuckled. “How about we go see? I think he and Niall started dinner without us” he said, leading Harry to Zayn’s room.


	8. Cycle II - Dinner (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Advisory: The following chapter contains explicit depictions of adult nappy/diaper wearing, scat play, scat eating, and fingering.

Niall was stretched out on the bed, waiting for Zayn. He was rubbing himself slowly through his two nappies, his mind wandering as he tried to relax. His heart was racing; he had been so excited about getting to play with Zayn (and he still was, for the most part) but he was getting nervous now that the time had come. He knew that he and Zayn had always been a little ahead on the kink curve than Louis and Harry, especially since Harry had only recently really gotten down and dirty for the first time (Niall’s cock twitched as he remembered Harry recounting the experience the morning after). That being said, Niall and Zayn had only gone so far and Niall had a very real feeling that this was going to be beyond their “usual” play sessions. Niall really didn’t know what to expect; that made him really excited but very, very nervous all at the same time.

Zayn came through the door and closed it quickly behind him. He paused to admire how cute Niall stetched out on the bed in his nappy. Niall looked up and smiled. “Hey” he said softly. “Hey baby” Zayn replied as he crawled on top of him slowly and took his lips into a slow, passionate kiss. The couple made out for a few minutes; they could feel their urges on fire, but they continued slowly, drawing out the moment. Zayn broke the kiss and pulled Niall into a hug, squeezing his body against his. Niall was still feeling nervous, but nothing could make him feel better than being in Zayn’s warm embrace; he felt so safe and so loved. “Are you ready to play, baby?” Zayn breathed into Niall’s ear, making him shiver. “Please.” Niall whispered back. He shivered again; he could feel the mixture of excitement and nervousness making his stomach turn. He tried to steady his breathing as Zayn unbuttoned the bottom of his onesie and pulled him out of it.

Zayn unbuttoned his own pants, revealing the white briefs he had slipped on this morning. His dick bulged out slightly. He rubbed himself for a minute through his undies, breathing slowly and rolling his neck. Niall tried to keep breathing as the anticipation roiled up inside of him. Zayn shot Niall a seductive glance and turned around slowly as he pulled his briefs tight against his ass. Niall noticed the skidmarks he had seen this morning pulled tightly across Zayn’s curvy butt (“Just keep breathing” he told himself). Zayn inhaled slowly and said “My undies are a little dirty, aren’t they?” Niall said “yeah…” in return, wanting to say more in the moment but not finding the words to do so. Zayn pushed him softly onto his back and climbed on top of him, turning himself around and positioning his ass right over Niall’s face. Niall swallowed hard; he could see (and smell) Zayn’s dirty undies. He rubbed himself a little faster through his nappy. Zayn lowered himself down onto Niall’s face, sitting on it completely. Niall felt Zayn’s weight cover his face, the stink of his undies becoming his whole world for just the moment. Suddenly, Zayn cut a massive, rippling fart directly on Niall’s face. Niall’s senses were assaulted with the smell; he groaned as he inhaled the stink from Zayn’s cheeks; he could tell Zayn had a load just waiting to come out.

Zayn lifted up, giving Niall some fresh air. “You liked that, baby?” Zayn asked slowly. Niall could only moan softly in agreement. Words just weren’t going to work for him in this moment. Zayn slipped off his undies and tossed them aside, revealing his slightly dirty hole to Niall. “I need you to help me poop, Niall” Zayn said. “Can you lick your finger and loosen me up a little bit?” Niall perked up at the suggestion; he had never fingered Zayn before or come close to anything like it. Niall nodded quickly and licked his index finger. He moved it slowly to Zayn’s hole, and inserted it slowly. Zayn moaned as Niall felt his way through the tightness. Niall could feel Zayn’s load inside; it was warm and slightly squishy, like Play-Dough. He moved his finger in and out, seeing the brown streaks on it as he did. He felt Zayn’s spot and squeezed against it lightly, making Zayn moan louder this time. “Put another one in baby. You gotta get me looser than this.” Niall complied instantly, adding his middle finger to Zayn’s tight hole. Zayn moaned really loud this time as Niall moved his fingers in and out even faster, pushing ever so harder against his prostate as he did.

Zayn felt the load in his ass as Niall pushed on it; he could feel his muscles starting to clench and push on it. “OK baby, that’s good” he stuttered out. “Are you ready?” Zayn said as he looked back to Niall, who pulled his dirty fingers out of Zayn’s ass. “Yes” Niall replied quickly, still unable to form full sentences. Zayn moved up slightly, positioning himself right over Niall’s soft, bare tummy. Another fart sputtered out of his ass as he pushed down slowly, clenching his bowels. Niall breathed as steadily as possible as the tip of a brown turd poked out of Zayn’s ass. His hole stretched open as the thick turd pushed out. Niall couldn’t believe just how thick and long it was; Zayn wasn’t kidding when he said he needed help. The turd finally slipped out and plopped onto Niall’s belly. Niall felt the sticky warmness on his torso and thought he was going to explode. Before he had the chance, another turd began making its way out of Zayn. This one was equally thick, but a little shorter. Zayn wound up pushing another two turds out after this one, each one thick but progressively shorter, the last one being more a knob than a turd. He finished with a small pile of softer mess on Niall’s chest.

Niall had no words at all. Zayn had never done anything like this before and he really wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to do in this moment other than take everything in. He decided to let instinct guide him as Zayn turned around to admire the massive amount of mess he had just pushed out. Niall took one of the smaller turds in his hand, feeling it in his grip. It was stiff but also sticky; it felt really good in his palm. He squeezed it slightly, feeling it conform to his hand. He giggled without meaning too; this felt so gross and so silly, but he couldn’t argue with his raging boner inside his nappy. Zayn laughed. “You like that, baby?” Niall nodded back happily. Zayn’s eyes fell on the longer turd. Using his index finger, he sliced off a small, still section of the end. He picked it up and showed it to Niall.

“Wanna taste?” Zayn said seductively. Niall nodded rapidly. “uh-uh, what do we say?” Zayn said playfully. “Please!” Niall whined. “Please what?” Zayn said. “Please, daddy” Niall mewed back playfully before opening his mouth. “Good boy” Zayn said, popping the turdlet into Niall’s mouth. Niall chewed it up quickly, relishing the disgusting bliss; this was the first time he was eating Zayn’s shit whole. He swallowed it down and grinned at Zayn. “Can I have some more poo-poo, daddy?” he asked innocently. Zayn sliced off a slightly bigger section this time and stuck it halfway into his own mouth. He leaned down to Niall who took in the other half and met his lips. They kissed around the turd passionately, taking in the sheer passion of everything happening. Zayn bit off his half, leaving Niall with the other. They watched one another as they chewed  and swallowed the mess. Zayn grinned. “You are so, so, so fucking hot Niall. You’re gonna get chubby if you keep eating my shit like that.” Niall laughed.

Zayn began rubbing his fingers through the softer pile of mess on Niall’s chest, smearing it around, getting Niall really dirty. Niall moaned. Zayn grinned again, taking his messy fingers and rubbing them across Niall’s lower face, leaving a trail of brown around his mouth. He stuck his fingers in Niall’s mouth and Niall licked them clean. "My baby is so dirty!" Zayn exclaimed as he felt Niall slurping hungrily on his fingers. Niall could feel his heart racing, but he couldn’t really feel any worry anymore, it was all pure pleasure in this moment. He couldn’t fathom how things could get any more perfect; he was covered in Zayn’s turd, eating it and playing with it as he wore his own messy nappy. Everything was just too perfect.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Louis took one look at the scene inside and said “See, Harry? I told you they started dinner without us.”


	9. Cycle II - Dinner (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be any more content advisories from here on out. If you've gotten this far, you know what to expect.

The stench that hit Harry’s nostrils as the door opened made him cough suddenly and recoil a bit. The scene inside was truly a sight; Niall’s lower face smeared with brown, a sticky messy patch on his chest, a turd buffet on his tummy, a swollen nappy around his waist where Zayn was sitting naked, cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum. Harry swallowed; this was certainly a lot to take in at once. He looked to Louis to gauge his reaction. Louis looked like a child in a sweet shop, his eyes glistening as he surveyed the scene, taking in every disgusting, depraved detail. He licked his lips loudly and loudly declared “Smells like Zayn fixed us up something really special!” before heading over to the bed quickly, pulling Harry with him. Harry was simultaneously mesmerized and slightly revolted; this was pretty extreme stuff. Sure, he had eaten Louis’ shit just last week, but this was a whole different level.

Louis greedily rushed towards the turd bank on Niall’s belly; Zayn swatted his hand away. “That’s not very polite, Louis, you haven’t even been invited yet.” Zayn said smugly. Louis stuck his lip out in a mock pout. “Pweez, Zayn? Louis’ hungry too.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Not until you have a drink, love” Zayn replied as he turned around, gesturing to his swollen member. Louis grinned and immediately took Zayn into his mouth, sucking him hard. Zayn threw back his head. “Geeeeeeeeeeeez slow down Lou, it’ll never come this way.” Louis slowed to a soft rhythmic slurping. Zayn slowed his breathing. He grabbed Louis’ head a pulled it off his cock. He immediately started dribbling a weak yellow stream. Louis’ tounge darted out, licking up as much as he could. The stream gained force and went directly into Louis’ mouth; Louis guzzled the amber liquid, swallowing loudly as it overflowed in his mouth and spilled over to dampen his shirt. Harry watched, hypnotized by the display of his dominant partner sucking down another man’s urine.  The stream finally stopped and Zayn immediately pulled Louis up for a pissy kiss. “That’s the best piss in town, I think” Louis said haughtily as he broke off the kiss.

“Haz” Louis said, snapping Harry out his haze. “I’m pissing. Get yourself a drink, baby.” Harry looked to Louis’ short shorts; they were indeed darkening quickly and small rivers of piss ran down his shaped thighs. Harry dropped to the floor and crawled over to Louis to stark licking and sucking at the salty gold running down Louis’ legs. He really wasn’t sure what was going on; he was just following his instinct, making the best of it. He could feel his rock-hard cock bulging in his nappy, which he had just messed minutes ago. He swallowed all the piss he could drink, leaving dark suck marks on Louis’ legs as he did. “Uhh, guys?” Niall said, breaking the pissy triangle. “I’m still here y’know…and I’m still hungry.”

Harry lept up as Louis dropped his drenched shorts and briefs to the floor. He gave Niall a once-over; he looked so pleased and content covered in Zayn’s mess. Harry eyes drifted to meet his; they grinned at each other. “Having fun?” Harry asked. “It’s the best!” Niall said, stretching out his brown tongue for Harry to see. “Be quiet and eat your shit Niall” Zayn called out as he quickly scooped up one of the smaller turds and stuffed the whole thing into Niall’s open mouth. Niall’s eyes bulged as he quickly chewed up the mess, moaning through his full mouth, and rubbing his nappied cock faster. “You too, Haz” Zayn said.

Harry barely had time to turn around before Zayn stuffed the turd knob into his mouth. He was suddenly assaulted with the bitter, earthy taste of shit again, although Zayn’s shit had a slightly different effect on his pallet. He chewed quickly, gagging a little, still too unacquainted with this taste to be completely used to it.  Louis embraced him from behind and whispered into his ear “Good baby, eat your daddy’s stinkies like a good little boy.” Harry loved the tender caress of Louis in his ear. He rubbed his bulging nappy as he continued to chew. He gagged a little again. Louis covered Harry’s mouth with his hand. “Keep chewing baby” Louis whispered. “You can do it. Swallow all that poo-poo like a good boy and I’ll give you a little surprise later.” Harry nodded and swallowed the rest of the brown mass in his mouth. Louis removed his hand and Harry gasped for air. This was all so sick, so incredibly nasty, but so bafflingly hot all at the same time. Harry needed relief, but he doubted it was coming anytime soon.

Niall was just finishing his mouthful as Harry finished his. They grinned at each other again. “Tasty” Niall said in a sticky voice, smacking his brown lips. Harry laughed and dove over to Niall to meet his mouth in a passionate kiss. As they tasted each other’s stink and swirled their dirty tongues around, Harry searched for a turd on Niall’s belly and found himself grabbing one of the larger ones. They broke off the kiss and Harry brought the long turd between their faces. Keeping eye contact with Niall the entire time, Harry seductively licked the length of the log from top to bottom, relishing each nasty moment. “Give it a blowjob” Niall said, his eyes still locked with Harry’s. Harry grinned and took the entire length of the turd into his mouth, sucking it hard. He went back and forth, faster and faster, the brown smearing his lips. Harry was getting frenzied; he couldn’t keep this up forever. He suddenly bit the turd in two, stuffing his own half further into his mouth and then cramming Niall’s mouth the other half. They watched each other as they chewed up Zayn’s mess, getting more turned on by the second.

Niall swallowed what was left of his mess and groaned loudly. “God, imagine me pooping out all of this shit that I ate today” he said. Harry hadn’t even considered that; he was literally going to be shitting out Zayn’s turds later on. The thought turned him on even more. He turned around to find Louis and Zayn licking a shared turd between them. Both of their faces were covered in brown. Louis let out a long, loud fart. Louis laughed. “Ready for your meal, Zayn? You know I had to repay you for the fantastic dinner you made.” Zayn grinned as Louis turned around and offered his ass to him. Zayn spread his cheeks, took one look at his hole, and dug his tongue in deep. Louis cried out in pleasure, and then grunted as he started pushing back against Zayn’s tongue.

Another loud fart erupted in Zayn’s face. Zayn moaned and removed his tongue, leaving his mouth wide open at Louis’ hole. A long turd quickly exited Louis and started to curl inside Zayn’s mouth. “Don’t chew it baby” Louis said. “Just let it fill your mouth up. I wanna see your gob full of my shit.” Zayn obliged and let the increasingly large load fill up his mouth. His cheeks ballooned out and Louis finished just as Zayn was running out of room in his mouth, leaving his mouth open and the last bit of shit poking out. Louis looked down and met Zayn’s eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ, you look so gorgeous, Zayn” Louis said as he survey Zayn’s overflowing mouth. “Swallow it baby. Eat all that good shit I just made for you” Louis said, breathing heavily. Zayn started to chew slowly; it was difficult to with his overlflowing mouth. He got the hang of it and started chewing faster. Some of Louis’ load was spilling out of his mouth, landing on his erection, which Louis smeared all over. Zayn finished the load as Niall and Harry gazed on, mesmerized. Zayn opened his totally brown mouth to show it was all gone.

Harry was so in need that his balls were aching. He really needed to cum, but everything was happening so fast and it smelled so bad in here and the taste of shit on his tongue were all just too much to process. Going purely off of instinct, he ripped his own nappy off quickly and shoved the loaded portion directly into Niall’s face without warning. “Eat it. Eat it all” Harry said, a strain of aggression in his voice. Niall complied and happily sucked down as much of Harry’s soiled nappy load as he could as Harry smeared the nappy back and forth over Niall’s mouth. “Sounds like someone is ready for their surprise” Louis said, laughing a bit. Harry glanced back to see Louis bent over, pulling his cheeks back, exposing his brown hole. Louis met his eyes. “You wanna fuck your daddy, Haz?”

Harry insides lurched. This is exactly what he needed in this moment. He lept over quickly, but Zayn stopped him suddenly. “Hold up” he said. “Let’s make a few quick adjustments. Harry really couldn’t bear to wait, but the look on Zayn’s face seemed to promise something great. Zayn rearranged the four boys into a line on the bed. Harry was at the back, cock throbbing and ready to go. Louis was in front of him, bent over. Niall was in front of Louis, also bent over. Zayn was at the front, with his shit-covered cock just inches from Niall’s face. Zayn carefully removed Niall’s soiled nappies, tossing the fresher one aside in favor of the heavily soiled one that Niall had been stewing in all day. Louis gasped as he saw Niall’s filthy underside, totally covered in brown. Zayn handed Harry the destroyed diaper. “OK boys, let’s go!” Zayn said.

Harry entered Louis’ tightness with one swift move, causing Louis to cry out. His hole was tight and messy, and Harry could feel his cock being lubricated by Louis mess. Harry also shoved Niall’s super-messy diaper into his own face, taking in the incredible stink and slurping up a mouthful to eat. Louis buried his moans in Niall’s dirty ass, sticking his tongue into Niall’s nasty hole. Zayn swiftly shoved his messy cock into Niall’s mouth, which he began sucking clean immediately. Niall suddenly started giggling onto Zayn’s cock. Zayn looked down in confusion and then heard Louis start to groan as Niall farted loudly into his mouth; Niall was shitting directly into Louis’ mouth. Harry relished the sight; “Feed him, Niall. Feed the little shit-whore what he deserves.” Harry could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. Louis sucked up Niall’s shit as Harry pounded into his ass mercilessly. Harry’s face was totally covered in Niall’s shit from his nappy.

Harry leaned over as Niall’s shit flow stopped, Louis still chewing as fast as he could. “You fucking toilet. Swallow all of it, you fucking nasty pervert” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he covered Louis’ face with Niall’s diaper. Louis practically screamed into Niall’s disgusting nappy as Harry pounded one – two – three hard times directly into his prostate. Harry screamed as well, shooting his load deep into Louis’ ass. Louis came at the same time, and let out another ragged yell into Niall’s nappy. Zayn was face-fucking Niall by this point. He came into Niall’s mouth and Niall within another few second. The four paused for a second, taking in the absolute mess the four were practically covered in by this point. Louis lifted his face out of the destroyed nappy, his face totally covered in Niall’s excrement. “Nope” Harry said quickly, forcing Louis’ face back into the nappy; “Not done yet” he said lowly.

Harry could feel his cock getting soft in Louis’ ass. He pushed slightly, and a strong stream of piss made its way out and started to fill Louis’ rectum. Louis moaned again in Niall’s nappy. Harry pissed for what seemed like a full minute. Louis could feel the hot liquid filling him up. Harry finished, pulled his cock out, and leaned down, putting his face directly in front of Louis’ hole. “Let it rip, Lou” he said with a grin. Louis pushed down hard. A loud, sputtering, wet sound escaped Louis’ ass as he forced the piss, shit, and cum in his ass directly onto Harry’s grinning face. Harry reveled in the warm nastiness of the moment, enjoying the satisfying stink of his own piss and cum mixed with Louis’ poo. Louis finally finished, and Harry leaned up proudly, his face dripping with piss and shit.

“After-dinner bath, anyone?” Harry said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! I never thought this would get so popular! Thank you all for the Kudos and views, I really appreciate it! This is the end of Cycle II, but Cycle III is already in the works. Liam and Niall will have their own plotline in the next cycle, I'm really excited about it! If you have any ideas, requests, moral outrage, etc. please send it my way!


	10. Cycle III - First Date

Niall scrunched up closer to Liam as they walked back to his apartment in the cool autumn night air. The night has gone so perfectly; after a few fleeting moments of awkwardness, the pair found themselves finishing each other’s sentences and growing more and more invested in one another. They had shared a large pizza and a big bowl of strawberry ice cream at a local hole-in-the-wall restaurant as they talked about everything from the latest action movies to the mounting stresses of tertiary education.

Despite the sharp, crisp coolness of the air, Niall could not feel more warm inside. He and Liam seemed to already fit so well with another, like puzzle pieces in a jigsaw; however, the real test of their attraction had yet to come. Niall pondered over Liam’s curiosity about his special “interest.” Liam clearly has to be at least somewhat interested given that he watched Niall drop a load in his nappy and still shoved his number into his hand so quickly just moments afterword. Nevertheless, Niall had already made up his mind to take the cautious route; he felt like nappies were something to be eased into and should bring comfort rather than anxiety. Niall felt the slightest twinge of regret for making such a scene in the library elevator that day; it was a little too brazen and a little too much to place on someone at once. Exposure of a nappy is one thing, but pooping in it was another entirely, of course. Niall could have very well scared Liam off that day and he couldn’t help but feel just a little bad for it.

“You okay, Niall? You look so deep in thought” Liam said, breaking Niall’s hazy thought formations.

Niall looked up and smiled.

“Nah, nothing like that. It’s just the cold, I think” he replied cheerfully.

Liam smiled back.

“You’re really cute when you’re cold” Liam said, his cheeks flushing ever slightly.

Niall leaned in quickly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, love!” he said quickly into his ear.

Liam’s slight flush turned crimson red in the fading light of the evening.

***

They got back to Liam’s apartment soon after.

As he began to heat up in the warm glow of Liam’s apartment, Niall began to ponder about how Liam would react to a little exposure as they finished up the evening. Liam had planned for them to watch a few episodes of a funny TV show that he had been telling Niall about.

“Ready to snuggle in?” Liam asked as he walked from behind him, holding his TV remote and very large, warm looking blanket.

“Do you mind if I change first?” Niall asked in reply.

“No problem, just come on in whenever you’re ready” Liam said.

Niall headed into Liam’s bedroom and began to unpack his bookbag and undress himself. He stripped down to his nappy, which was a little wet, but could easily last the night. He wasn’t exactly sure if Liam noticed it or not, but if he had, he had apparently decided not to bring it up. He stared at the dark blue onesie he had stuffed into his bag. Would that be too much, too fast? He pulled it out to give it a once-over. He looked back in the bag to see a couple of spare nappies and his big blue matching binkie. That would definitely be too much. Niall decided to take a chance with the onesie; he slipped into it quickly and buttoned the crotch tight around his nappy. He took a deep breath and walked out to meet Liam on the couch.

Niall walked over to the couch, paused, and said “Do you mind if I wear this?” giving Liam the option to bail out now while he still could. Liam looked over, Niall’s eyes locked on his to gauge his reaction. He was clearly a little surprised by Niall’s get-up, but he didn’t seem offended or disgusted. Liam chuckled.

“Sure, babe. I think it’s kind sexy” Liam said with a grin.

Niall felt a wave of internal relief as he slinked into Liam’s arms and under the big comfy blanked Liam had fetched for the both of them.

The show Liam had them watching turned out to be really funny, and Niall was really enjoying it. What he was enjoying the most, however, was the ease that he felt with Liam, even in his babyish outfit. Liam didn’t seem bothered by it at all, caressing Niall on the shoulder and even boldly exploring the outline of Niall’s nappied ass during a commercial break. Niall was glad Liam felt so comfortable with everything so far. They still hadn’t verbally discussed Niall’s nappy-ness yet, but he was sure it would come out. After watching through another few episodes, with plenty of soft groping from the both of them, Niall decided to take things up a notch.

Niall had been holding it for most of the night, not knowing whether Liam would be ready for another brown note experience. He had planned to just use the loo if things were too weird, but Liam seemed to be enjoying himself so far given the boner poking out through his jeans that Niall had given several slight squeezes too throughout the night. At this point, moving forward seemed the only way to go. He pushed slightly, letting his mess come out slowly and nicely into his nappy. It wasn’t a terribly huge load; probably average, maybe even a little under average given Niall’s usual movements. It ended with a muffled fart; again, not too loud, but still audible enough to be noticeable. Liam didn’t seem to react. Niall settled down into his mess and let his focus drift back to the screen.

After another episode, Liam turned off the TV. He turned to Niall and their eyes met; they could see the low, sparkling desire in each other’s eyes. Liam pulled them together and they found their tongues in each other’s throats pretty quickly. Liam leaned on top of Niall, pushing him over on his back as he reached down to give the front of his nappy a hard squeeze. Hearing the nappy crinkle against his palm seemed to really be turning Liam on, as he palmed Niall’s crotch faster and faster. Niall was gasping for air; this was all starting to happen really quickly.

The whoosh of air coming from beneath the blanket brought with it the scent of Niall’s dirty butt. Liam slowed his palm against Niall’s nappy. Niall kept his gaze fixed on Liam’s face, trying to detect any adverse reactions. Liam didn’t seem to have a reaction at first, but his face soon broke into a very slight grin.

“Did you…?” Liam asked, trailing off.

Niall decided to draw this out to see just how interest Liam really was.

“Did I what?” Niall asked innocently, eyelashes fluttering.

“You know… did you…?” Liam said again, gesturing with his head towards Niall’s nappy.

“You gotta be a little more specific, bud” Niall said playfully.

Liam bit his bottom lip, as if uttering the forbidden words would have some serious consequence.

“Did you…have an accident?” Liam said slowly, his cheeks starting to darken.

“Come on Liam; just say it. I promise it’ll be okay” Niall said.

Liam swallowed.

“Did you…poop?” Liam asked softly, his cheeks burning red, boner poking out more than ever from his jeans.

“I did” Niall replied, grinning.

Liam took a breath and gently turned Niall over onto his stomach. Liam found himself staring at Niall’s plump little ass through his tight onesie. Liam took another big breath, leaned down, his head directly over Niall’s ass and inhaled quite loudly. He made a sort of pleased noise as he exhaled, taking in the stink Niall had made.

Niall could feel himself getting rock hard inside of his nappy. He never thought Liam would be this into it on the first date. He hopped up from the couch, snapped the buttons from his crotch and pulled the onesie off in one quick motion, exposing his sagging nappy with a small brown patch at the back.

“Change me, Liam” he said softly and headed into the bedroom.

Liam almost knocked over his lamp from jumping up so quickly.

Niall stretched out onto his back on Liam’s comfy little bed. He spread his legs open as Liam came into the room, letting him see the wetness on the front of his nappy. Liam began to palm Niall through the nappy again. Niall moaned loudly in response.

“Change me Liam” he repeated, lifting his legs up and hooking them around Liam’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Liam took another deep breath and began to undo the plastic tapes at the edge of Niall’s nappy. After undoing the tapes, Liam pulled the nappy open, revealing Niall’s wet, rock hard cock, and a fair sized brown mess that was squished up Niall’s ass. Liam breathed heavily, trying not to overload himself as he took in every detail of Niall and his nappy possible. Niall gestured to his bag.

“There’s some clean nappies, wipes, and powder in their” he said.

Liam nodded and grabbed the supplies, noticing Niall’s binkie in the process. He picked up, gave Niall a glance and offered it to him, putting it right next to his mouth. Niall happily bit down on the plastic nub and sucked it into his mouth. He sucked loudly as Liam slowly wiped his dirty ass down, removed and wrapped up the dirty nappy in a trash bag, and powdered his clean crotch as he tucked into a fresh nappy. Liam finished, his eyes meeting Niall’s again, his face flush with longing. Niall knew exactly what he needed in this moment.

Niall leapt up suddenly, spit out his binkie, pulled down Liam’s pants and boxer shorts, gazed at Liam’s twitching erection for just a few seconds, and finally pulled his length into his mouth. Liam yelled out from the sudden feeling of Niall’s hot mouth around his cock. He moaned over and over as Niall took his length into his throat and ran his tongue right over Liam’s sensitive part just below the tip of his member. Niall sucked quickly, getting faster by the second. Liam knew he wouldn’t last like this. He let Niall continue for just a few more seconds before tugging on his shoulders. Niall got the message; he let Liam’s cock go with a wet sounding pop.

“Please” Liam through his gasping breath.

“Tell me Liam. Tell me what you want” Niall said.

“I w-w-wanna…p-p-put me in… p-put me in a nappy Niall. I want to be a nappy boy like you” Liam gasped out.

Niall grinned and looked towards the spare nappies in his bag.


	11. Cycle III - Mall

With Niall out for the night, the three remaining boys of the house decided to have a little bit of fun on their own.

The trio arrived at the mall just as the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon and the air was beginning to cool down. Unlike most other outings, where only Harry and Niall wore nappies, the entire trio was padded up for this trip. Zayn and Louis relished the care-free feeling of the crinkly materials squeezed around their most intimate areas inside of the tight skinny jeans they had on. It was pretty obvious to anyone looking close enough that they were wearing nappies; Zayn and Louis were far past the point of caring and the strange stares they got from onlookers were, in their eyes, a benefit and not a loss. Harry had gotten much more comfortable with nappies and his own nappy habits, but public wearing (and using) was still something of a “final frontier” he had yet to cross. However, he had an equally padded Louis and Zayn at his side, so he wasn’t too badly anxious.

The three headed immediately for the food court; they had each eaten a pretty light lunch, and they were all starving. They split up when they arrived to get their food and returned to a small table in the middle of the crowded room. Harry had selected three large slices of pizza with baked ziti and a rather large slice of cheesecake. Louis settled for a big bacon cheeseburger, extra-large fries, and vanilla milkshake. Zayn picked a footlong sub sandwich overflowing with toppings and a pack of soft-baked cookies. They each stared at the outrageously massive amount of food on the table; they had each been eating a lot more than usual in order to keep up with the “demand” of their fetish, and they had each put on a good five or six pounds over the past few weeks. Harry could feel his pants getting tighter just looking at the food in front of him. He found himself wondering what the family would look like if they kept eating like this; would they all wind up with enormous bellies with rolls of soft flesh sticking out of their shirts? Would they start to get double chins? How much bigger could Louis’ ass get, anyway?

Zayn’s voice broke Harry’s stream of thoughts.

“Alrighty, boys. Time for the special ingredient” Zayn said as he pulled out a bottle of liquid laxative.

Harry gulped; this had been the “adventurous” part of the night Louis and Zayn were planning and also the reason why all three of them were wearing nappies. Zayn slipped some into all three of their drinks.

“Alright, now that we have that out of the way, let’s eat!” Louis said.

The three scarfed down their massive meals in about half an hour. Shortly after eating, each of the boys could feel their overly-full stomachs starting to churn. Harry rubbed his bloated belly that was now poking slightly out of the button down shirt he was wearing. Louis grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, giving him a smile.

“Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be fun, I promise” Louis said.

Harry returned his smile and tried not to let his nervousness get the best of him.

“Okay, gang, let’s split up for a little while so we can each get some shopping done. We can meet back here in an hour.

Harry felt a lump in his throat. They were splitting up? He was going to have to fill his nappy in a crowded mall with no support system? He shuddered; this was going to be a tad more adventurous than he had planned for.

***

Zayn headed straight to the bookstore as the three left the food court. He loved to read in his spare time and was always interested to see what he could find. Shopping online for books was much cheaper of course, but Zayn loved the feeling of looking through the aisles, not knowing what might suddenly jump out at him as he browsed the shelves.

He made his way around the store for a few minutes, browsing the titles as he usually does, stopping every few minutes to investigate the back cover of anything that popped out at him. So far, the night had been fairly unfruitful; he had been through the entire travel, history, and foreign languages section without anything of note really turning up. He did however, notice something quite interesting as he moved from section to section; he was being followed. The boy was tall and lanky, with brown hair, big blue eyes, and very full lips. He was attractive, although he was a little “basic” by Zayn’s usual standards. Zayn decided to give this boy a little extra “spice” to his daily existence as he slowed down in the philosophy section.

As Zayn idly browsed the titles with his eyes, the boy rounded the corner. He slowed down noticeably when he saw Zayn and then pretended to eye the books on the shelves as Zayn was doing. Zayn looked over and gave the boy his best “flirty” grin he could muster. The boy’s eyes lit up as he grinned back.

“See anything interesting?” the boy said, clicking his tongue with an all too rehearsed gloss flowing through his voice.

“You know what, I think I do” Zayn said.

He bent down into a squatting position to reach for a random book on the very bottom shelf. The tickle in Zayn’s bowels flared just as his legs opened up. He smiled and pushed quickly.

A massive ripping fart escaped Zayn’s ass, muffled only slightly by the nappy, followed by a massive flow of soft shit. It crackled as it escaped into his nappy, bulging his skinny jeans out in the back as the mess spread across his ass cheeks and under his balls. Zayn relished the feeling with a satisfied sigh; he had missed the feeling of dumping his load in a fresh nappy. Just as the shit flow stopped, he returned to a standing position with his randomly selected book in hand. He made a big deal of “adjusting” himself to accommodate the new, bloated size of his nappy. He turned to check the reaction he provoked in the mystery boy.

The boy looked as though he had just seen a trainwreck; his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape with bewildered confusion.

“Did you…just…?” he sputtered out as Zayn met his gaze.

Zayn shrugged in reply.

“Hey, never trust a fart, right? Do you know where the loo is, by the way? I think I need a new nappy.”

Zayn laughed as the boy hurried out of the store without so much as a glance back in Zayn’s direction.

“Mission accomplished” Zayn thought to himself as he gave his ass a squeeze, squishing the massive load up his butt crack.

He looked down to check what book he had grabbed randomly from the shelf.

“Foucault’s _History of Sexuality_? How appropriate” Zayn thought as he headed to the register with his new book and newly soiled nappy.

***

Louis knew what he needed; a new outfit.

He walked into the clothing store and immediately began searching for some new jeans and a new matching shirt. He browsed around for a while, finding a few things in his size that looked interesting. He could feel a pretty heavy weight starting to push down on his gut; he knew he needed to make his move quickly in order to be ready in time. By this time Louis already knew what he wanted and had the articles of clothing in hand, but he grabbed a few more random things to add to his arm-full and got in line at the changing room. The pressure was growing steadily in his ass; he let out small bouts of gas at a time in order to try and appease his aching bowels. A man in line coughed behind him. Louis turned around, gaze him a quick smile, and turned to face front again; he considered any reactions at all to the smell of his bowels to be a compliment.

Louis finally reached the start of the queue and was given one of the smaller rooms at the very end of the hallway to change in. Louis entered quickly, locked the door behind him, and stripped down to his bulky nappy. Louis had no intention of trying on any clothes; he already knew what he wanted and he knew his size well enough to know what would fit him well. He gazed himself in the mirror; his messy hair, scruffy face, slightly pudgy belly, and very bulky nappy that he was palming from the outside. He turned around to admire his massive nappied bum. His stomach rumbled loudly; the time had come.

Louis lifted one leg onto the seat, took a deep breath, and squeezed as hard as he could. Three consecutive rippling farts escaped his ass loudly as the mass in his rectum emptied loudly into the back of his nappy, turning it brown. Louis made no effort to hide his loud groans of relief. The poop crackled loudly as it filled out Louis’ nappy. A few more farts and groans later, Louis felt his anus relax. He sighed loudly and examined the damage in the mirror. The back of his nappy was almost completely covered by a huge brown splotch that covered his entire ass. Louis slowly lowered himself into a seated position on the small fitting room seat; he felt his mess squish all the way into the front of his nappy, submerging his rock hard cock in warm, soft shit. He massaged the front of his nappy, making sure the entirety of his crotch was covered.

By this time, a small uproar had occurred in the fitting room hallway.

“What the fuck? What the hell was that?”

“JESUS WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!?”

“Imodium A-D, anyone?”

Louis chuckled as he dressed quickly and exited the room.

The queue watched him, bewildered, as he walked to the register. Louis made sure to wiggle his shit covered, nappied ass with every step he took.

***

Harry nervously made his way to a lotion and fragrance store, needing some new body spray and hoping that the pleasant smells would cover up the massive stink he knew he would be making. He found the store quickly and soon lost himself in sampling the ample amount of merchandise out on display. Harry usually layered up body spray from both the “feminine” and “masculine” sides of the store. He liked giving himself a sweet scent with a sharp hint of musk that blended just right. All the other boys of the family knew he had a special way with scents, and he decided to focus his energy not on the growing discomfort in his ass but instead on finding a fresh new combination that he could really enjoy.

Harry had no problems finding some interesting leads; he found a number of sprays quickly that he really liked. He was testing them all and trying to predict which ones would flow well together. After multiple sprays and trips to the sink to wash off and start fresh, he noticed how much time had gone by. He would need to get back to the food court soon to meet Louis and Zayn.

Food court.

Harry suddenly felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. He was suddenly assaulted with the images of the enormous amount of pizza he had consumed and the cheesecake on top of all of that. He swallowed. The sudden reminder seems to have triggered a chain reaction in his body. His flow that had taken his attention away to other things had suddenly been interrupted; suddenly, the massive weight in his bum had returned and it felt angry. His stomach grumbled in concurrence with the seemingly rapidly building pressure in his gut. Harry tried to control his breathing. This was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. He looked around; he was standing in the middle of the store. He scanned the room for corners and less populated areas that he could squeeze into to do his dirty business.

Just as he found a potential location, Harry felt a warmth seeping into his nappy. His eyes widened; was he pooping? Without realizing it? He couldn’t move; all he could was stand, frozen, as the warmth spread across his ass cheeks. A sputtering, muffled fart confirmed his fears; he had actually started pooping without realizing it. In the middle of the store. On full display. Harry tried to make sense of this in his head; had gotten so used to using his nappy all the time that he couldn’t tell when he needed to go anymore?

Harry’s mouth went dry. Several people seemed to be looking at him. He hadn’t finished pooping yet, and moving while it was still happening seemed like a bad idea. He waited for what seemed like an hour for the flow to stop. He could feel his nappy getting heavy and bulgy; it was going to be so noticeable through his bright, tight skinny jeans. With another, slightly louder, fart, the flow seemed to stop. Harry was mortified; there were a few people looking at him, heads tilted in confusion. Harry tried to control his racing brain; they were probably confused as to why he was standing there for so long.

He rushed back to the counter where his sprays were, feeling his messy nappy slap his bum with each step he took. He looked them over; he still needed to do some testing before he could find a few matching ones to purchase. He could smell his mess underneath the sweet smells of the store. He took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes, and tried to relax. He thought back on what Louis and Niall had told him; everybody poops. He didn’t need to be embarrassed. He decided he wasn’t setting a foot out of this store until he had his products, dirty nappy or not.

Harry continued to sample and mix the different sprays, trying to find the perfect combination. He was getting close to making his decision when he heard some whispers near him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small group of teenage girls huddled around each other, whispering, and looking in his general direction. He thought back to the night in the bookstore with Louis and the two teenage girls that had stumbled upon his little predicament all those months ago. This was perfect; this was his chance to redeem himself and get over this final stumbling block in his nappied lifestyle.

He let the girls go on whispering for a while. They giggled every now and again. He clearly heard something “he stinks” above the whispers from the small group. Harry wanted to give them what they came to see. He put his hand behind himself, cupped his sagging nappy in his pants and gave it a squeeze against his ass, complete with a tiny little moan. The girls gasped, giggled louder, and whispered more and more. This only served to push Harry farther. He knocked one of the bottled to the floor on purpose. As he bent down to get it, he waddled his butt back and forth in the air, making sure that whoever was looking could see the tip of his nappy sticking out of the back of his jeans. He heard the whispering grow even more. He pushed quickly, letting out a pretty large, albeit muffled fart. He stood straight back up, mustered up his smuggest, smirkiest grin ever, and turned around to meet the eyes of the girls. The girls were all staring wide eyed and silent. Five seconds of silence passed. The girls, without saying a word, hurried out of the store, the last display crossing the line of funny to unbearably awkward and uncomfortable.

Harry felt very pleased with the feeling of his drooping nappy as he made his way to the front of the store to pay for his new set of body sprays.

***

The boys met back up at the food court, quickly recapped their purchases and each of their lurid hijinks of the day, and soon headed back to their car. Along the way, they all noticed people staring at them. It was probably the fact that three relatively handsome men were clearly wearing bulging, full nappies under their skinny jeans. The smell was a dead giveaway as well; the trio was smelly enough when split up, but the unmistakable odor of shit wafted around them as they walked together.

When they reached the car, Zayn revealed a surprise he had picked up after leaving the bookstore: a set of three oversized pacifiers, purchased from the joke shop. Harry and Louis exchanged happy grins with each other.

“None of you get your new binkies until your nappies have been checked” Zayn said in a mock-serious voice.

“Harry first!” Louis said quickly as he turned Harry around and pinned him up against the car.

Harry felt Zayn’s smooth hands unbutton his jeans and slide them down slightly, just enough that he could pull the waistband of his nappy back. He felt a rush of cool air go down his ass as both Zayn and Louis inspected the mess he had made.

“Excellent work Styles” Zayn said, still using his mock-serious voice. “Looks and smells satisfactory.”

Zayn opened the package of pacifiers and popped one in Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked on it gleefully. He knew people could see them out here in the parking, but he was so beyond the point of caring. Zayn repeated the procedure with Louis, and both he and Harry inspected Louis’ massive mess.

“Geez Louis, how is there any room left for in that nappy with all that dump in there?” Zayn asked in his serious voice.

Louis shrugged in reply as he took his pacifier and plopped it into his mouth.

Zayn was about take the remaining pacifier when Louis said “Hey, don’t we need to check your nappy too?”

Zayn shook his head. “I don’t think that’s necessary…”

Louis and Harry exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Harry spun Zayn around before he could finish speaking and pinned him to the car while Louis undid his pants and slid them down all the way, exposing his bulging, sagging nappy to entire parking lot. Harry and Louis giggled as Zayn struggled against Harry’s grip while Louis pulled his diaper back, revealing a massive brown mess smeared across Zayn’s ass.

“Hmm, I think a nappy check was called for, don’t you agree, Haz?” Louis said.

“You bet, Lou. It looks like Zayn lost a few pounds into that diaper” Harry replied through his giggles.

Zayn was blushing hard, but decided to embrace it. He lightly pushed Louis and Harry off of him and stepped out of his jeans completely instead of pulling them back up, much to the dismay of several onlookers. He picked up the remaining paci which had fallen to the ground and, after cleaning it with his shirt, stuck it in his mouth and grinned.

“Time to head home boys” Zayn said through his paci as he unlocked the car and sat down in the driver’s seat, his nappy audibly squishing as he did. Louis hopped into the passenger seat and Louis sat in the back. On the way home, each of the boys enjoyed the smell of their ruined nappies as it filled the car.


	12. Cycle III - Little Bro

As Niall finished taping the nappy up around Liam’s waist, a million thoughts seemed to be running through Liam’s head. He felt so vulnerable and so exposed as Niall had lifted his legs up in the air, exposing his twitching penis and hairy asshole. Nevertheless, there was a minute pleasure in the feeling of the padding tightening gently around his crotch and ass. He couldn’t deny he was liking the experience so far…but how much farther could he go?

“All done, baby” Niall said, lowering Liam’s legs. Liam nodded and remained lying down, not really sure of what to do now.

“Do you want to see?” Niall said, gesturing to the mirror in the bedroom. Liam gulped. This was really happening; he had on a nappy and now he was going to see himself wearing a nappy. He got up slowly and waddled to the mirror, the padding thick between his legs.

Liam saw himself standing in the mirror’s reflection and felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He looked ridiculous; what other word could describe an obvious twenty-something-year-old man wearing nothing but a thick nappy around his waist? Liam couldn’t feel his legs; what if this got out? What if someone was snapping pictures right this instant in the dark outside of the window, ready to distribute free prints to his friends, his family, his teachers, his thesis committee? This was really all too much and it was all hitting Liam a little too fast. Then, Niall approached him and pulled him into his embrace.

Liam’s eyes remained locked onto the mirror. Suddenly, a different feeling replaced the rapid onset of angst that had occurred just moments earlier. Seeing Niall put his arms around him and tug him close for a hug while both of them were in nappies suddenly made something click inside of Liam’s anxious mind; they were both nappy boys. Adorable, happy, and horny little nappy boys, eager for affection. Liam was still blushing, but the butterflies in his tummy had melted into a sudden mass of affection for the blonde boy and his nappies he had brought into his life. He smiled, chuckled a little, and returned Niall’s embrace.

“What…uh…do we do now?” Liam said softly, taking in the warmth of their embrace.

“Hmm…” Niall said, pulling away from Liam’s shoulder to look him in the eye.

“Wanna make out…in our nappies?” Niall suggested, feeling a wide grin break out on his face.

“You bet!” Liam replied, returning Niall’s emerging grin.

Niall pushed Liam to the bed and climbed on top of him before crashing their lips together. The boys wrestled each other’s tongues between them as Niall gently grinded his nappied crotch against Liam’s. This went on for several minutes; Niall periodically reached down between their warm bodies to squeeze Liam’s bulge in the front of his nappy, letting Liam experience the pleasure of the restrictive padding that was all too new for him.

Liam was beginning to really feel himself unwind in the moment now. He started to understand how something so silly and ridiculous could hold such erotic potential. He still felt vulnerable and exposed, but those feelings were giving way to something still very vulnerable, but also very pleasurable as well. He wanted Niall in all of these sexual ways, but the idea of Niall putting a nappy on him and holding him, protecting him from all the dangers of the “real world” was alluring in too many ways to count. This feeling of artificial vulnerability engendered the potential to be protected and be taken care of, something Liam was slowly realizing he was sorely missing in his life.

He pulled away from Niall’s increasingly frenzied kisses.

“Everything OK?” Niall asked sincerely, hoping the ordeal wasn’t too much for Liam to absorb.

“Yeah…” Liam replied slowly. “I love it, it’s nothing bad…I don’t even have the words right now to tell you how great this is…can we just…well…can you just…hold me? I think I just need…to feel protected right now…does that make any sense at all?”

Niall smiled in reply. “Of course it makes sense, Liam. I can protect you for tonight, just like a big brother.”

Another lightbulb went off in Liam’s head when he heard “big brother”; he knew exactly the words he needed now to express his feeling.

“Can I…uh…call you that...like…call you big brother?” Liam mumbled, feeling a blush return to his cheeks.

“Of course, little bro!” Niall replied cheerfully, flashing Liam a wink. “Do you want a binky while we cuddle? You can use mine for tonight.”

Liam felt like the pure joy in his chest was going to burst out at any second. He nodded quickly, trying to remain as composed as possible. Niall stuck the plastic into his mouth and pulled him into a spooning cuddle. Liam sucked on the plastic and snuggled near Niall, feeling more safe and sound than ever. He felt so content and so happy; he wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life. He could feel Niall’s erection poking his ass through the nappies they were wearing. Liam really wanted Niall to be pleased and satisfied with their night together, and they really hadn’t “done” anything together yet aside from the nappy changes. He knew he wanted to do something extra special for Niall to show his affection.

Liam took one of Niall’s hands that were wrapped around his chest and moved it to the crotch of his own nappy, placing Niall’s palm directly over his own cock. Niall giggled a little, assuming it was just for the feeling, but then gasped when we felt the spot where his hand was heating up rather quickly. Liam was pissing his nappy, and Niall realized he moved his hand into the position so he could feel it as it happened. Niall pushed into the continuing warm stream lightly, causing Liam to moan a little. Liam felt the red on his cheeks as he felt his own warmth spread across the front of his crotch.

As he finished, Niall flipped Liam over softly so they were looking at each other.

“Did you go pee-pee in your nappy little bro?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, a small, nervous grin coming onto his face. Niall squeezed his now wet cock through the soggy front of his nappy. Liam felt the warm bulk around his member and moaned loud. This feeling was new for Liam, and he knew he needed more of it. He hopped into Niall lap, put his head on his shoulder and started grinding up against him slowly, feeling the warm squishiness of his wet nappy against his cock, making him hard again. This sudden rush of enthusiasm was really turning Niall on as well; he started to grind back a little, working their bodies into a rhythm.

Liam felt more hot than ever in his wet nappy; what seemed so strange and taboo just a few hours ago now made all these sense in the world. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge; however, he really wanted to take things the whole way before the night was over. He felt like there was so much to explore in this new world and he couldn’t bear to wait for their next date to explore it all.

Liam pushed on the light pressure he felt in his bum, causing a sputtering fart to emerge into his nappy. Both Liam and Niall stopped grinding against one another to pull back and look at one another.

“Big bro…” Liam said slowly, trying to form the words he needed. “I need to…uh…do number two.”

“You mean you need to go poo-poo, Liam?” Niall said calmly and firmly, putting on the voice of an older brother.

“Yeah…need to go poo-poo” Liam replied, saying the forbidden words.

“Do you want to go the big boy potty with your brother? I’ll hold your hand while you sit on the potty” Niall said, giving Liam the option to bail out. He knew what Liam was getting at, but this was a really big step to take on night one, and he wanted to make sure Liam was ready.

Liam shook his head. “Uh-uh…no big boy potty…” Liam said, finding it easier every time to say the words he needed to.

“So, you wanna go potty in your nappy?” Niall asked carefully.

Liam couldn’t quite bring himself to say the words, but he nodded quickly, knowing that’s what he really wanted to do.

“OK little bro…I’ll hold you tight and you can go potty right here…is that OK?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded again and put his head on Niall’s shoulder as Niall hugged him tight. Liam pushed on the pressure in his rectum again, producing another fart.

“Good job, little bro” Niall whispered in his ear.

Liam felt the joy in his chest rising again as Niall praised his bodily functions. He tried to focus on pushing his load out, but his bowels seemed to be locking up the longer he tried. Liam guessed that making himself poop anywhere but the toilet was going to be difficult at first. He shifted around in Niall’s lap.

“Is everything ok, little bro?” Niall asked.

“Uh…can you…help me go potty, big bro? I’m…scared” Liam said.

“Of course little bro. You want your big brother to loosen your bum up a little bit?” Niall asked softly, still holding Liam close.

Liam nodded against his shoulder.

Niall hoisted Liam off of his lap and let him stretch out on the bed, face-down. He pulled Liam’s nappy down in the back, exposing his perky bum to Niall’s hungry eyes. He peeled Liam’s cheeks apart, revealing Liam’s equally perk asshole. Niall gave it a quick lick, feeling Liam squirm from the sudden contact. He massaged his tongue slowly around Liam’s hole, really letting him get used to the sensation before digging it in deeply without warning. Liam moaned lowly; he had been eaten out before, but never quite like this. Niall recognized the unmistakable taste of shit as he buried his face into Liam’s ass, pushing his tongue hard against the lump he could feel. He wanted to suck that turd right out of Liam’s ass, but he knew Liam needed to take this at his own speed; he tumbling down the kinky scat rabbit hole at maximum speed as it was.

Niall pulled his tongue out, soliciting a small cry of protest from Liam that was soon squashed as Niall inserted a finger to the space where his tongue had just occupied. Liam moaned again as Niall pushed his finger in and out, stretching Liam just enough to stimulate the pressure he needed to get things moving. Niall felt Liam starting to push against his finger; he slowly removed his finger which was followed by a quick fart.

“Are you ready to go potty, little bro?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded as he slipped his nappy back up and crawled into Niall’s lap again. He took a deep breath and started pushing on the pressure in his bowels. He could feel the tip of his mess leaving his body and pushing against the back of his nappy. He shivered; the feeling was so icky but also so tantalizing at the same time. He continued pushing, feeling a soft turd push between the back of his nappy and his ass, smushing it against his rear. He pushed out the remaining mess; he was still so saturated in stimulation he wasn’t really sure what to do.

Niall gently pushed on Liam’s shoulders, lowering him down slowly until his ass met the bed, squishing the mess even more and shoving it just below Liam’s balls. Liam felt the warm stickiness across his backside; he felt so naughty, dirty, and turned on. It seemed so silly, but Liam could understand the appeal. He felt so vulnerable but also so protected in Niall’s arms and the mess he was now completely sitting in exacerbated his feelings of helplessness; being able to _need_ a big bro like this was hitting all of Liam’s buttons in just the right ways.

Liam crawled back into Niall’s lap and began rubbing his messy nappied bum against Niall’s crotch. He could feel himself getting close; all of these stimulants were too much for him to handle. They both rubbed into each other developing a rhythm of sorts as they dry humped in their nappies.

“Are you close, little bro?” Niall asked, to which Liam responded with a nod.

Niall had an idea to push his new-found playmate over the edge and officially into this kink.

“Bro, you’re such a good little boy” Niall said lowly, whispering directly into Liam’s ear.

“Such a good, making stinkies in your nappy for me…big bro really likes it when you go potty in your nappy” Niall whispered as Liam sped up his grinding.

“When you fill your nappies up, it makes your big bro really hungry…I want to that stink right on my face…I want everyone to know how much I love your shit, Liam. I want them to know that we fill our nappies together and get nasty with them” Niall continued to whisper, his voice lowering into a low growl. “I want them to tell them what it feels like when I slide my cock into your tight, shitty ass.”

This pushed Liam over the edge; he cried out as he came into his nappy. He had never had an orgasm quite like this; his whole body was pulsating with energy. His nappy felt so used, now full of piss, shit, and cum.

“Change me, big bro?” Liam asked, pouting his lip a little.

“Sorry, little dude, you just spunked in my last nappy. You’ll have to wear that one all night and be a stinky little boy until morning” Niall replied playfully.

“But what if I need to go stinky again?” Liam said, letting his voice slip into a toddlerish tone.

“You’ll just have to stinky in that nappy again…or I could plug your bum up with something when you need to go…” Niall said, grabbing his crotch and giving Liam a wink.

Niall leaned down and pressed his lips against Liam’s. He had found a new playmate and a new member for his little family.


	13. Cycle III - High-Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Graphic depictions of hardcore scat play.

As the sun set on the way home, Harry relished the soft, sticky, and warm caress of his messy nappy around his crotch. Poo was squished all the way up his ass crack and he could feel the warm, thick hug of the mess around his penis. He sucked hard on his oversized pacifier as he adjusted himself ever so slightly in his seat, moving the poo around in his nappy just enough to give him a new sensation. Harry felt like his entire body was live wired with electricity; every movement, no matter how small, was giving Harry shockwaves of pleasure. He absentmindedly began rubbing his crotch, stimulating himself through his jeans and nappy.

Louis noticed Harry’s movements in the back-seat and turned around to catch the sight of Harry silently pleasuring himself. Louis grinned and popped his paci out to say “Aww. Are you playing with yourself, Haz?”

Harry grinned behind his paci and nodded his head quickly as he continued to massage himself between his legs.

“Do your stinkies feel good?” Louis asked, which Harry to with more rapid nodding and a faint blush.

“We’ll be home soon, baby. Then we can all play together” Louis said with a smile.

Louis turned back around, put his paci back in, and inhaled deeply, taking in a long whiff of the heavy stench of piss, shit, and nappies that had long overtaken the car as Zayn drove them home. Louis loved that smell; it made him hard in his own very messy nappy. He knew tonight was the night; he needed to tell Zayn before they got home so he could explain it to Harry. He looked over; Zayn was driving with one hand, and massaging himself just as Harry had been with the other. He still didn’t have any pants on, and Louis could see hints of brown starting to creep out of the loaded nappy where it met Zayn’s thighs. He leaned over and whispered his idea to Zayn. Zayn looked at him, nodded, and increased their speed as he drove them all home.

***

When they arrived at home and managed to get up to the apartment without arousing the suspicion of too many people (Zayn had to put his jeans on in an amazing feat of speed to keep from flashing everyone his heavy nappy), Zayn took Harry aside as Louis went into the bedroom by himself.

“Where’s Louis going?” Harry asked.

“Well, Harry, we’re doing something a little special tonight, and Louis wanted me to talk to you about it to make sure you were comfortable.” Zayn said. “You know your daddies love you a lot, right?”

Harry nodded in response.

“Good. Being daddies isn’t easy for either of us, and sometimes we miss being little like you and Niall. Louis really misses it a lot, and even though he loves you and loves being you daddy, he sometimes wants to be little like you again. Does that make sense?” Zayn asked.

Harry nodded again, beginning to pick up on what was going on.

“So, for tonight, Louis wanted to know if he could be little and if you could help me by being a daddy. How does that sound?” Zayn asked.

“Hmm…I think I can do that” Harry said. “Yeah, that sounds really good!”

Zayn smiled and gave him a kiss. “You’re such a brave little boy. Let me go get Louis.”

Harry sat on the couch while he waited. He was getting excited at the thought of being able to daddy Louis for once instead of the other way around. Having a daddy like Louis made him feel so safe and loved; he wanted to give that back to Louis as much as possible.

Zayn walked in holding Louis by the hand. Louis had changed into a dark green onesie covered in tiny footballs. He held Zayn’s hand in one hand and had the thumb of his other hand in his mouth, sucking quietly. Zayn gently removed his thumb and replaced it with a normal sized pacifier, much like the ones Harry and Niall used. Harry and Louis’ eyes met; Louis gave a small wave. Harry could feel his heart melting; Louis had never looked quite so adorable.

Louis broke with Zayn’s hand and ran over to Harry to give him a big hug. Harry hugged him back, squeezing him tight against his chest. He loved this feeling already.

“I knew you two would like this” Zayn said with a smile. “I’m going to go make Louis’ bottle. Try to keep him entertained for the time being.”

Zayn had barely gotten out of the room before Louis was at the toy chest, picking out things to play with. Harry got down on the floor and played trains with him for a little while before switching to rolling a ball back and forth. Harry could not believe that his Louis, usually so high-strung and busy, looked so at ease and without a care in the world. Neither of them really spoke; they didn’t really need to. They both felt so comfortable and natural in their reversed roles.

Zayn came back in with a botte full of what looked like chocolate milk.

“All right Louis, time for your ba-ba!” Zayn said in a soft, warm voice.

He sat down on the couch and Louis laid his head into Zayn’s arm. Zayn brought the bottle to Louis’ lips, removed the pacifier, and replaced it with the nub of the bottle. Louis drank quickly, looking still so adorable as Harry watched. Again, Harry was struck at how peaceful Louis seemed to be in this state.

Louis finished his bottle pretty quickly. Zayn hoisted him into a sitting position on his lap, but Louis suddenly got squirmy and fussy.

“What’s wrong baby?” Zayn asked. “I need to burp you.”

Louis reached out his arms in Harry’s direction and mumbled “Haz” in a tiny voice.

Harry felt lie his insides were melting from the cuteness he was witnessing.

“You want Harry to burp you, Louis?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded in response.

Harry sat up on the couch as Louis crawled into his lap and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry could tell from the squish against his crotch that Louis’ nappy had not been changed and was still very much full. Harry began patting Louis back lightly and Louis adjusted himself in Harrys lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry and began to purr softly in Harry’s ear. Harry had never felt quite so loved and needed before; he really could get used to this daddy stuff. Louis burped loudly and sighed in relief. Harry hugged him tight and said “Good boy, Louis.”

Louis began to shift around uncomfortably in Harry’s lap.

“What’s wrong, Lou?” Harry asked, concerned by the sudden shift in Louis’ attitude.

Louis’ response came in the form of a loud, muffled fart that Harry could feel against his lap. Louis moaned a little and placed his head back on Harry’s shoulder. “Stinkies” he said in a small voice, right into Harry’s ear.

Harry looked over at Zayn; he smiled sheepishly. “I may have slipped some espresso and a tiny bit of laxative into his milk.”

Harry immediately understood what was about to happen. “Do you need to make poopies in your nappy?” Harry asked Louis, to which Louis responded by nodding against his shoulder.

“Can you hold my hand and squeeze for me, baby?” Harry asked.

Louis took Harry’s hand into his own, took a deep breath, and squeezed his hand as he shut his eyes tight and pushed against the pressure building in his bum. Another loud fart escaped into Louis’ nappy. Louis pushed again and winced in pain as he felt as anus begin to stretch open.

“One more big push for me, Lou” Harry whispered, holding Louis tight.

Louis nodded and squeezed hard again, crying out as another loud fart escaped along with the wet, sticky sound of poo gushing into his nappy, adding to the already massive load. Louis immediately sat down into Harry’s lap, squishing the new mess all over his ass. He moaned a little and Harry squeezed him into a tight hug.

“Such a good boy for your daddies” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, feeling himself getting hard in his own nappy again.

Zayn stood up and smiled at Harry and Louis. “You’re doing a great job being a daddy, Harry. I’m going to go fix us something special; can you get Louis undressed for me? Let him stay in his nappy for now, but take everything else off.”

Harry nodded and began to undress Louis as Zayn left to head to the kitchen. Harry found that the buttons at the crotch of Louis’ onesie had come undone, probably because of the load Louis had just pushed into his nappy. He slipped the onesie over Louis’ head and admired the way Louis looked in his babyish attitude with nothing but a very dirty nappy on. He squeezed Louis’ big nappied bum, feeling the massive warm mess inside squish around his touch.

“It’s so…poopy” Harry said in awe. 

Louis giggled and poked his tongue out at Harry playfully. Louis fondled the seat of his nappy, squishing the mess slightly and feeling the weight shift around between his legs. He moaned slightly as he pulled the nappy up tight, smashing his poo against his most sensitive areas. Harry tried to steady his breathing; Louis was driving him crazy with the display he was putting on and Harry was almost positive Louis was doing it on purposes, taking advantage of his baby role. Harry was getting really needy and he was desperate for some kind of release.

“Ok, Harry! Bring Louis in now” Zayn called from the kitchen.

Harry took Louis by the hand and walked him into the kitchen. Zayn had set up an oversized high-chair, complete with a little fold-down table to feed from. Louis gasped with excitement and ran over to Zayn to give him a hug.

“Aww, are you excited Louis?” Zayn cooed.

“So, baby Louis really like the high chair, huh?” Harry asked, admiring Louis’ overwhelming cuteness.

“Oh yeah, you love your high-chair, don’t you stinkbutt?” Zayn asked, to which Louis replied with a giggle.

Zayn picked Louis up and placed him in the high chair, sitting him down slowly so Louis could feel the massive mess in his nappy squish around his balls. He lowered the table down and locked it in place. After getting Louis situated and comfortable, Zayn looked at Harry and gestured to some nylon rope sitting on the table.

“Louis likes to be restrained when he’s in his chair” Zayn explained.

Harry nodded and began to tie Louis’ hands behind the chair while Zayn tied his feet to the legs of the chair. Harry was surprised; he never knew Louis was so kinky when it came to be being restrained, especially since he was usually so dominate with him as his daddy.

“What now?” Harry asked as they finished tying Louis down.

Zayn went over to the kitchen sink, pulled open the cabinet underneath, and fished out a large, thick, white wand with a rounded top. He flipped a switch and it began to whirr, vibrating quickly.

“Now,” Zayn said, with a playful grin on his face, “we can start to play.”

Zayn walked over to the high-chair, crouched down, and gently pushed the vibrating wands onto the outside of Louis’ diapered crotch. Harry heard Louis’ breath catch as he inhaled quickly and strained against the ropes, desperately trying to push his crotch harder against the wand. Zayn removed the wand, and Louis whimpered.

“Puh-puh-please daddy….” Louis said, his voice quivering.

Zayn rammed the wand into Louis’ crotch again. Louis cried out in ecstasy as he felt the vibrations massaging the mess in his diaper around his cock. He felt himself him hard. Zayn noticed the growing bulge poking out and directed the wand towards it. Louis moaned loudly as Zayn ran the wand up and down his nappy.

“Alright Harry, don’t let me be the only daddy here” Zayn said, turning around to meet Harry’s gaze.

“What should I do?” Harry asked, feeling a little lost.

“Why don’t you give Louis his dinner?” Zayn said.

“Sure! Where is it at?” Harry asked, excited to have something to contribute.

“Around your waist, silly!” Zayn said with a laugh and a nod towards Harry’s pants.

Harry’s stomach lurched and he suddenly became aware of his own sagging nappy that he felt drooping in his jeans. He was supposed to feed Louis from his nappy? Harry swallowed. Things had gotten really intense really quickly. He knew it would be so hot to give Louis what he had given on so many previous occasions, but Harry was nervous about being on the _feeding_ end rather than on the _eating_ end of the equation. Harry swallowed again.

“Um, Zayn? What should I…um…use to feed him?” Harry asked, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

“Oh, there’s a baby spoon with Louis’ name on it in the back of the silverware drawer” Zayn replied.

Harry found the spoon and walked over the high-chair. He looked at Louis, whose head was arched back, still in ecstasy from the massage Zayn was giving him. He met Harry’s gaze and smiled.

“Daddy, I’m hungry” he whined.

That was about as much encouragement as Harry needed. He dropped his jeans, stepped out of them, and began untapping his nappy. He could feel how heavy it was as he pulled It off of himself. He placed it on the tray in front of Louis and they both leaned over to inspect its contents. To no surprise, the mess inside the nappy was massive. It looked soft and sticky, and it filled out the majority of the space in the nappy. The smell was pretty strong; Harry had been sitting in it for almost two hours and it was mixed with the scent of his piss. Harry swallowed nervously, but the gleeful look in Louis’ eyes as he scanned the contents of the nappy made Harry feel a little better.

Harry took the baby spoon and scooped up a spoonful of mess from the nappy. Louis kept eye contact with him the entire time, making Harry more nervous and more excited.

“Open up Louis; here comes the train…” Harry cooed, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Louis obliged, opening wide for Harry. Harry could feel the sweat forming at his brow. Was this really about to happen? Was he really about to make Louis eat this? He swallowed again and moved the spoon slowly into Louis’ mouth. Louis closed his mouth around it and loudly slurped the shit into his mouth, chewing quickly, and gagging a little. Harry drew the spoon back and waited for Louis’ response. After swallowing, Louis opened his mouth and wide and stuck out his tongue, now brown, for Harry to see.

“Fuck” Harry said.

This was really hot, in such a weird way. Seeing Louis, the boy he was in love with, acting like a baby in a high-chair and eating shit from a nappy that he had loaded up earlier was making Harry really hot. Harry glanced down and noticed he was fully erect and dripping pre-cum. The nasty taboo they were breaking was making Harry more excited by the minute.

“Daddy! Feed me! I’m hungry!” Louis exclaimed, his voice still strained with the pleasure from the massage Zayn was continuing.

Harry broke out of his daze and laughed at Louis’ eagerness. He scooped up another spoonful and put it in Louis’ mouth, this time taking the moment to watch Louis chew up the brown mess and swallow it.

“Open wide, here comes the stinky train…” Harry said, earning a giggle from Louis as he fed him another spoonful of shit from the nappy.

“You like your daddy’s poopies, baby?” Harry asked Louis as he swallowed another spoonful.

Louis responded with a nod and a slow lick of his lips, spreading them with brown. Seeing this made Harry want to feed Louis faster. He scooped a large spoonful and pushed it towards Louis’ mouth, but this time Louis wouldn’t open up for him.

“Aww, come on baby. Don’t you want to grow up and have a big fat belly full of your daddy’s poo-poo?” Harry asked in a mock-baby voice.

“Is he pretending he doesn’t want to eat? Just hold his nose until he opens up” Zayn said, still busy with the wand and Louis’ nappy.

Harry took his advice and gently squeezed Louis’ nose shut. Louis struggled against his restraints for a moment before opening his mouth to take a breath. Harry quickly shoved the spoonful of poop inside. Louis chewed it up and gagged a little again. Harry didn’t hesitate, he quickly piled another spoonful into Louis’ mouth, making Louis moan and struggle once more. Before Louis could swallow again, Harry was forcing another large spoonful of poop into his mouth. Harry was getting really heady, and we really wanted to see Louis eat as much as he could. Louis struggled to chew up the mess without spitting it out, but he managed to swallow eventually.

“Such a good little baby for daddy. You gotta keep eating though, you can’t stop until we’re done” Harry said, scooping up another lump of poo and shoving into Louis’ mouth without warning. Louis struggled to keep up, but Harry’s excitement had taken over. He shoveled in two more spoonfuls before Louis even had a chance to chew, making his cheeks expand a little. Louis slowly tried to chew the large lump of mess in his mouth, but he was gagging hard. He arched his back into the wand Zayn had on his crotch again and tried to focus on that rather than the bitter taste of Harry’s shit in his mouth. He gagged hard, and part of the lump started to bulge out of his mouth and past his lips.

“No, no, baby” Harry said sternly as he pushed the mess back into Louis’s mouth with his fingers.

Louis chewed as fast as he could and swallowed, gasping for air as he finished. Louis and Harry looked at the nappy together; Louis had eaten most of it by now and only one large lump in the middle remained. Harry put the spoon down, grabbed the lump with his hand, and forced up against Louis’ mouth.

“Eat it baby. Eat it all” Harry said in a clipped tone.

Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry push the massive lump into his mouth. Louis’ cheeks ballooned outward as Harry’s shit filled his mouth. Harry loved the sight of Louis’ puffed up cheeks, knowing they were filled with his excrement. Louis tried to chew, but there was so much in his mouth at one time. He gagged once, then again, then really hard a third time.

Harry saw that Louis was about to lose some of the load and he instinctively pulled Louis into a nasty kiss, letting Louis push some of the excess shit into his own mouth. Harry reared back and chewed furiously, tasting his own bitter mess. Tears ran down his face from the sudden taste of shit in his mouth. Louis chewed the remaining mess as fast as he could and swallowed it. Louis opened his mouth wide and nodded towards Harry. Harry understood; he pulled Louis wide-open mouth towards his own and spit out the mushy brown lump he had been chewing directly into Louis’ mouth. Louis chewed up the mushy, sticky mess and swallowed, gasping for air once again. Harry pulled Louis into an embrace.

“Thank you Louis…” he said, trailing off as he struggled to think through the haze of his desire.

Louis responded with a loud belch that reeked of shit. All three boys laughed. Zayn stood up and switched the wand off.

“Alright Harry, let’s change gears a little. You get down there and open that nappy up so Louis can have a little release. I’ll make sure Louis is taken care of up here” Zayn said as he pulled his nappy, revealing another massive mess.

“I don’t think Louis can eat anymore” Harry said, slightly concerned that Zayn was about to force feed Louis another full nappy load of poop.

“Don’t worry, I’ll something else to do with it” Zayn said with a smirk.

Harry squatted down, taped Louis nappy, and opened up, letting the front hang open. Louis balls and cock were brown and covered in poo. He was hard and his cock was throbbing from the massage. Harry took Louis’ into his hand and began stroking him gently, making Louis moan once more. He looked up to catch Louis’ reaction. Louis looked like he was lost in pleasure.

Suddenly, Zayn shoved the full nappy he had just taken off of himself into Louis’ face, making a very wet squishing sound. Harry gasped as Zayn pulled the nappy back to reveal Louis’ face, which was now covered in what appeared to be a generous amount of poop. Louis opened his mouth and emitted a very low moan.

“House rules Louis; if you don’t eat it, you gotta wear it” Zayn said, taking another handful of mess from the nappy and slapping onto Louis’ bare chest, smearing it around.

Zayn continued on like this, taking poop and smearing it on Louis’ body. Louis moaned again.

“Pee-pee” Louis said through his moans.

“You gotta go pee-pee baby? Just go ahead, Harry will drink it for you” Zayn said, nudging Harry with his foot.

Harry obliged and wrapped his lips around the head of Louis’ dirty cock. He felt the warm, salty stream start in his mouth, growing stronger and stronger each second. He gulped the piss down, letting some of it stream down his face.

After Louis finished peeing, Harry kept his mouth on his cock and took him into his mouth entirely, sucking strongly. Louis gasped and moaned again. Harry sucked hard, tasting the shit that covered Louis’ cock. In just a few seconds, he heard Louis yell loudly and felt warm spunk being shot into his mouth. Harry swallowed quickly, and leaned backwards, letting Louis out of his mouth.

He looked to see Louis’ entire upper half of his body covered in Zayn’s poop. He sighed with relief. Harry felt a hand on his arm pulling him up and guiding him towards the table. Zayn bent Harry against the table and returned to the high-chair to obtain to Louis’ dirty nappy, pulling it out from under him. He placed the nappy in front of Harry on the table. Harry looked at Zayn, confused.

“One down, two to go” Zayn said.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hair and shoved his face into the thick mound of shit in Louis’ nappy. Harry closed his eyes, but kept his mouth open. He felt the squish of shit around his face, into his mouth, and up his nostrils. He also cried out into the nappy as he felt Zayn slide into his ass quickly, as ass still sticky from the mess he had been sitting in. Zayn let go and Harry’s head and grasped his hips as he pounded him hard. Harry lifted his head from the mess, feeling most of it stick to this face. He smeared the shit around his face, feeling the ecstasy of Zayn hitting his spot over and over with his thick cock. Harry cried out hard as he felt himself ejaculate forcefully with a massive release of the sexual tensions that had slowly been building for the past half hour. Zayn cried out shortly after, emptying his seed into Harry’s rectum.

Harry looked over the Louis, who had just watched the entire ordeal. Louis laughed playfully, his face still covered in poop.

“Alrighty boys, I think we all need a long bath” Zayn said as he pulled out of Harry.

Harry nodded in agreement as he stood up and began untying Louis from the high chair. Before heading to the bathroom, Zayn gave both boys a long kiss, making sure to smear some of the mess from their faces onto his own.

“Let’s get cleaned up and into some fresh nappies. We can all be little tonight!” Zayn said, which earned big grins from both Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for keeping up with this, even as I have been slow to keep it updated. The next cycle (Cycle IV) will be the final installment of this work and will have 4-6 chapters. I also am currently sketching out some new story ideas, so be on the lookout for those as well!


	14. Cycle IV: Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, I know, but at long last, here is the first chapter of the last cycle of Nappy Habits. Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has kept up with this. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, explicit scat content ahead, although it's a bit lighter than usual.

The time had finally come. Liam was going to officially become part of Niall, Harry, Louis, and Zayn’s kinky little family. Liam, of course, was very nervous about the notion, especially since Niall had informed him of the “initiation” he would need to undergo in order to become a full-time family member.

“So, er…what kind of initiation is this exactly?” Liam had asked, thinking of everything from innocent secret handshakes to hardcore frat hazings.

“Don’t think of it like an initiation” Niall responded. “Think of it more like a test drive. This is a chance for everyone to see what kind of chemistry they have with you and to get to know you better. It’s also a chance for you to see just how kinky things are in our family and if you are comfortable doing the same things we are. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to; this is just a chance for you to see how things roll in our family.”

Liam swallowed nervously. How kinky could things get between five boys? He thought about the rush he got when he pooped his nappy for the first time with Niall and how good that sensation felt. He felt a little excited when he thought of doing that in front of other guys, but the thought also made him quite nervous.

It only made Liam more anxious when Niall gave him a list of rules the week beforehand.

“NUMBER ONE: There are no big-boy potties where we are going, so be sure to bring plenty of nappies and undies to use while we are there. NUMBER TWO: All participants must forfeit their cell phones upon entering the countryside cabin. NUMBER THREE: All participants are forbidden from making poopies in their nappy for the 48 hours before they enter the cabin. NUMBER FOUR: What happens in the cabin stays in the cabin. The pleasures of our little family are for our minds only. NUMBER FIVE: Any new participants must pass the initiation ceremony on the first evening of our stay.”

Liam felt his stomach start to turn as he slowly reviewed the rules. A week-long stay in an isolated cabin in the countryside with four other horny nappy boys? What could possibly go wrong? Liam was very nervous and very excited at the prospect all at the same time.

***

It was the night before they were leaving for the cabin. Liam was spending the night with Niall so they could pack together. Niall made Liam pack several bags full of nappies, undies, and panties.

“We should have some nappies there too, but we should still pack plenty to be on the safe side” Niall said.

Liam nodded and added another pile of nappies to the bag. He didn’t know how on earth he could use all of these in just a week, but he was too nervous to say anything. Niall packed some extra onesies and binkies for Liam too. The thought of wearing a onesie and sucking on a binky in front of other boys his age made him blush; was he really going to be able to handle all of this?

“Have you been holding in your stinkies like a good boy?” Niall asked, breaking Liam’s train of thought.

“Oh…yeah, of course” Liam said nervously. “It’s kind of hard though, I’ve been busting for a dump all day” he said, trying to sound a little more relaxed.

“Aww, my baby is so cute” Niall said as he wrapped Liam into a hug.

Liam laughed nervously and returned Niall’s hug. “I…uh…hope I don’t stink up the bed tonight too bad when I fart” Liam said. He was still new to all of this, but he wanted to make sure Niall knew he was into it.

Niall’s eyes lit up at the thought of Liam farting all night in bed next to him. “It’s ok baby, I love to smell your stinky little poots” he cooed, giving Liam a quick peck on the cheek and a smack on his diapered butt.

Liam smiled in return. He really wanted to make Niall proud on this trip and he wanted the entire family to see how eager he was, even if he still was a little nervous.

***

The next morning came quickly and Liam was no less nervous. Zayn, Louis, and Harry arrived early, just before the sun broke over the horizon. Niall had dressed Liam in his usual “little bro” attire; a green, polka-dotted onesie, a big green binkie, and a thick nappy with a stuffer inside so it would last the entire ride to the cabin. Niall was in the same, except his onesie and binkie were a bright blue. Liam was worried about walking down to the car looking like he did, but Niall lent him a large coat that covered him up well enough to make it down.

Liam got in the back seat while Niall loaded their bags into the trunk. It was still quite dark, but he could see Zayn in the driver’s seat, Louis in the passenger seat, and a sleeping Harry in a onesie and with a binkie in his mouth next to him. He gave a couple of quick, nervous introductions to Zayn and Louis, who he had heard so much about from Niall. Niall got in the back with Liam and Harry, and the long trip to the cabin began. Liam was still tired from the night before and since it was so dark, he fell asleep quickly, resting his head on his big brother’s shoulder.

When he awoke, the sun was out, music was playing, and Niall, Louis, and Zayn were in the middle of a conversation.

“Hey little bro, did you have a good nap?” Niall asked, noticing Liam’s awakening.

Liam nodded in response. He looked at over at Harry, who was still fast asleep.

“My little one is still tuckered out” Louis said. “Could you check his nappy, Liam, and see how wet it is?”

Liam nodded and nervously reached over to Harry’s nappy. This was all so new for him but he really wanted to make a good impression. He felt the front of the nappy and immediately knew it was pretty wet; it was bulky and squishy to his touch.

“Yeah, it’s really wet” Liam said. “Does he always soak them when he sleeps?” he asked, trying to make conversation.

“Oh yeah” Louis replied. “He has a tiny bladder, so he always soaks those through like their nothing at all.”

Liam nodded. No one said anything else and Liam felt like he needed to keep the conversation rolling.

“So, uh, Louis?” he said, waiting until Louis turned to face him to finish. “How did all of this start? I’ve actually been really curious about it.”

Louis smiled at him. Liam noticed in the warm sunlight just how adorable he looked.

“That’s actually a really good story Liam” Louis replied. “Do you mind if I tell it, Zayn? You can help me fill in the gaps.”

“Not at all, you do know it the best” Zayn replied with a smile.

“Okay” Louis said, straightening up in his seat. “It started a while ago, just after me and Zayn started dating…”

***

Zayn was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Louis’ Facebook on his laptop. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met someone like this so soon after he started dating again. Louis was so cute, intelligent, and sassy, with an ample ass as well; what guy could ask for more? He and Zayn hit it off so well their first few dates and now Louis was coming to his apartment. Zayn was understandably nervous and took the entire day to clean his apartment from top to bottom while trying to squeeze as much “research” in from Louis’ social media as he possibly could. He wanted tonight to be nothing less than perfect, from the dinner they ate to the movie they watched to what Zayn would hope to be amazing sex afterwards.

Zayn finished his research and his cleaning and quickly got dressed, trying to look his best while still keeping it casual. He settled on a plain black t-shirt and tight, dark jeans that left as little to the imagination as he could get away with. Zayn took one last look at himself in the mirror after Louis texted him that he was on his way up to the apartment. He checked himself over and nodded to himself.

“You got this, Malik” he said to his reflection just as he heard a knock on his door.

Zayn opened the door to find Louis with a huge smile on his face, looking adorable and sexy all at the same time. Louis had on a tight red shirt with jet-black pants that hugged his waist even tighter than Zayn’s jeans, instantly making Zayn wish this was a booty call rather than a date. He swallowed his nervousness the best he could and invited Louis in, making sure to squeeze in a slightly longer than normal kiss as Louis entered.

Louis, as usual, was the perfect guest and date. He and Zayn talked loudly over dinner, laughing often, and enjoying each other’s stories and exploits from the week. They snuggled together during the movie, with each of them making small jokes anytime the movie got a little too sentimental or dramatic. After the movie, Louis wasted no time in climbing on Zayn’s lap, straddling him, and pulling him into an intense make-out session.

Zayn wrestled with Louis in his mouth, pushing his tongue against Louis’ as Louis pushed back equally hard. Zayn felt himself getting hard in his pants and he could feel Louis poking him through his tight pants. The slight burn of Louis’ scruff against his face, his small hands tracing his frame, and his enormous butt grinding into his crotch over and over again was driving Zayn crazy in the best way. He wanted Louis so bad and it was rapidly becoming apparent that Louis wanted him too. Zayn pulled Louis in closer and pushed himself harder into Louis’ mouth. This really was going to be a perfect night.

Suddenly, a loud and recognizable sound interrupted Zayn’s perfect and clean-cut perception of how the night was going. It was one very familiar to Zayn, but not one had planned on hearing during any of his perfect date nights and certainly not while the hot new boy he was dating was grinding his ass into his lap. It was a fart, plain and simple. Not just a small toot or anything that could be accidental either. It was long, loud, and tight-sounding, and it had come out of the boy that was currently on top of Zayn and making out with him. The fart was so abrupt and so forceful that Zayn felt a subtle vibration from Louis’ ass on his crotch where it presumably landed.

Louis had just farted hard on Zayn and Zayn was trying to process it with Louis’ tongue still in his mouth. Zayn really didn’t know what to do in this situation; does he stop and confront the beautiful boy he wants so badly or does he just ignore it? He freezes for just a second to see if Louis was going to say anything or apologize or even acknowledge that he had just farted on the man who invited him in to his apartment. Louis, however, seemed undeterred and unbothered, keeping his mouth pressed hard against Zayn and continuing to grind on him, even as the stink of the gas he just passed filled the air around them.

Zayn let at least ten seconds pass with no acknowledgement of the fart from Louis, so he quickly reasoned that it was just an accident, maybe from the excitement of the night.  Louis reached up Zayn’s and began squeezing his nipples lightly, causing Zayn to giggle into Louis’ kisses. Louis pulled back, met his eyes, and grinned before kissing him again and removing his shirt. Zayn figured this meant they were moving on from the moment without acknowledging it, which was fine with him for now. Before long, they made their way to the bedroom.

The sex was, as Zayn expected, incredible. There was no denying that he and Louis had physical chemistry. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together and they seem to know what the other wanted at all times. Zayn had been nervous after the fart when they made out, but there was no more trouble like that for the rest of the night. Louis was playful, excited, and loud in his enjoyment of their physical interactions, just like Zayn liked. Zayn even mustered up the confidence to eat Louis out, which he had been dying to do all week, even thought he was a little afraid Louis would accidently fart in his mouth. Nothing of the sort occurred, however, and Zayn decided to put it out of his mind and enjoy his new friend in as many ways as possible.

***

Before long, Zayn and Louis had become more than friends with benefits. They both decided that their mental, emotional, and physical chemistry were more than enough to warrant exclusivity in their relationship. They spent a lot of night with one another, filled with talking, laughing, and a fair bit of fucking. Zayn had the nicer apartment, so Louis began staying over more often.

Just a month after their first time at Zayn’s together, they decided to spend an entire week together when Zayn got a week off from work. Louis still had to work, unfortunately, but Zayn was still more than happy to have Louis around in the mornings and the evenings. Zayn usually slept in while Louis slipped out to work. One morning, after Louis had left, Zayn got up and decided to do his laundry for the week. Since Louis had been over for a few days now and gone through a few outfits, he decided to do Louis’ clothes along with his. As he walked around the bedroom to gather all of the dirty clothes together, Zayn came across one of Louis’ many pairs of tight, white briefs that he often wore. Zayn loved it when Louis wore these because they really showed off his ass and his dick well. Zayn smiled, thinking about Louis as he picked them up off of the floor.

Zayn’s smile quickly faded when he saw the bright white briefs were no longer bright and white everywhere anymore. On the back side of the briefs he was holding was a large, long, and dark streak of shit. Zayn was familiar with skidmarks from his early teenage days of not knowing how to wipe his ass well enough, but this was something else entirely. This streak was dark, thick, and it smelled pretty strongly. Zayn figured that this was the result of Louis not wiping his ass at all after using the bathroom.

Zayn felt a wave of disgust hit his body at first that was followed by confusion. Did Louis have a concealed gastro-intestinal issue that he didn’t know about? Maybe his stomach was just upset and he let out a bad fart? Zayn didn’t really know what to think or what to do, so he washed the underwear separately from everything else, hoping a full cup of detergent would get the streak out. Just like the fart, Zayn decided to put it out of his mind and not say anything to Louis about it. He really, really liked Louis and he didn’t want to embarrass him or make him feel bad. Louis never said anything more than a quick “thanks love” to Zayn about the laundry, so Zayn never brought it up.

As the weeks went on, Zayn noticed more and more things like this happening. Louis farted in front of Zayn a lot and Zayn continued to find skidmarks in Louis’ undies when did laundry after Louis stayed over. Louis never acknowledged or said anything about the incidents, so Zayn didn’t either. He even caught Louis peeing in the shower one morning and waited for Louis to offer an explanation, but he never did. Zayn made excuses for Louis every time something like this would happen because he liked him so much. It wasn’t until the toilet incident until he decided that this was a conversation that he and Louis absolutely needed to have.

Zayn was brushing his teeth in the bathroom like he did every morning when it happened. Louis came in, having just woken up. Without saying a word to Zayn, he lifted the toilet seat, dropped his undies, and sat down. Zayn didn’t even have time to taken aback; Louis immediately grunted and let out a long, sputtering fart. Zayn was in shock. He had seen his boyfriends and friends with benefits pee before, which didn’t seem like that big of a deal, but never had a boy he had slept with so brazenly pooped in front of him.

Louis grunted again and Zayn heard the familiar hissing, crackling, and splashing sounds that shit makes as it pushes out and into the toilet. Zayn knew he should be disgusted and probably throwing up into the sink, but he couldn’t deny there was something somewhat appealing about what was happening. Louis, even in his comprised position, still looked so adorable and so sexy naked with his briefs around his ankles. Even as the smell of Louis’ bowels filled the bathroom, Zayn couldn’t help but find Louis’ confidence and lack of shame or embarrassment kind of hot. After all, Zayn figured you had to be pretty damn secure in your self-image to be willing to take a dump in front of your new boyfriend. After about a minute of grunting and the loud splashes of shit hitting the bowl, Louis stood up, pulled his briefs up and left the bathroom, without wiping his ass or flushing the toilet.

Zayn stood in a confused awe, with his toothbrush and a fair bit of toothpaste still in his mouth. He spit the rest into the sink and slowly walked over the toilet, where Louis had left the seat up. Inside was one of the longest and smoothest pieces of shit Zayn had even seen. It was at least eight or nine inches and it was curled almost perfectly around the inside of the bowl. It was accompanied by a few smaller and rougher turds, which looked miniscule next to the monster turd. The smell was understandably strong for the amount of shit Louis had just produced.

“Uhhh, Louis?” Zayn called, knowing he couldn’t put this off any longer.

“Yeah babe?” Louis replied, walking back into the bathroom.

Zayn, not being able to bring himself to make words, simply gestured to his open toilet full of Louis’ shit.

Louis laughed and said “Oh yeah, that’s a pretty good one, right? It stung like hell coming out. It kinda stinks too, but I think it’s one of my personal bests.”

Zayn felt like his brain was short-circuiting. Did Louis, this sexy, funny, and likeable new boyfriend just describe the massive turd he left in his toilet as a “pretty good one”?

“You…you pooped in my toilet…and didn’t wipe or flush?” Zayn said, barely able to string the words together.

“You’ve been wanting to say something to me, haven’t you?” Louis said, seeming to read Zayn’s mind.

“Well…yeah” Zayn started. “You farted on me and left nasty skidmarked briefs in my apartment, what was I supposed to think?”

“Nasty?” Louis repeated in a mocking tone, a grin beginning to form on his face. “Doesn’t look like you think it’s that bad” Louis said as gestured towards Zayn’s waist.

Zayn looked down and was surprised to find that he had a raging boner that was very visibly bulging inside of his tight, black boxer-briefs. Louis walked up to Zayn and gently pressed the palm of his hand into the bulge, making Zayn reflexively let out a small moan, even during what was supposed to be a serious conversation.

“I think you like it, Zayn” Louis whispered directly into Zayn’s ear, making him shudder. “If you didn’t you would have said something by now. I think you like being nasty.”

Zayn swallowed hard and began to replay all of the events leading up to this moment. Was he secretly turned on by all of Louis’ little surprises? Could he not face the fact that he liked the nasty things Louis did?

“I… I don’t know…” Zayn breathed back, unable to form an answer or a completed sentence. “…Maybe” he wondered aloud, feeling himself stretching into really unknown territory.

“How about this” Louis said, guiding Zayn to sit down on the toilet. “Let me take care of this while you think about it,” sliding Zayn’s undies down and giving his erection a playful lick.

Zayn hissed at the sudden contact of Louis’ tongue with his member. Louis soon had Zayn in his mouth entirely, sucking him off slowly, rubbing his tongue against the head of his cock. Zayn moaned out loud; he was sitting on a toilet full of his boyfriend’s poop while said boyfriend gave him a blowjob. That thought running across his mind only made him hornier. Could it be true? Was he really turned on by his boyfriend’s shit?

Louis stopped sucking Zayn for a moment. “Do you gotta go, Zayn? You should add to that mess I left for you.”

Zayn gulped again. For him? Louis left that mess for him? He thought about it as Louis took his length into his mouth once more. Is this what he wanted? To join Louis in this nasty new world he had admittedly been enjoying from a distance? Zayn made his decision, swallowed one more time, and began to push.

A small fart let Louis know that Zayn was going to join him after all. As he continued to suck Zayn off, the smell of new shit entered his nostrils. Louis got excited and started sucking Zayn harder, causing Zayn to moan loudly as he emptied his bowels in front of a boy for the first time. Zayn’s shit was softer and accompanied by several sputtering farts. It fell into the bowl and covered Louis’ mess partly. For the first time, Zayn consciously enjoyed the feeling of defecation. The gentle sting of shit leaving his hole, the release he felt from letting all of it go, the pure taboo of knowing his boyfriend could smell him and knew he was shitting while he gave him a blowjob.

Louis stopped sucking again and asked “Are you done pooping, Zayn?”

Hearing his boyfriend ask him about pooping made his heartbeat increase rapidly.

“I am” Zayn replied shakily.

Louis pulled them both into the standing position and they looked into the toilet together to survey the new mess. Zayn’s soft, lighter shit covered most of the big turd Louis had made. There was barely any water visible anymore; Zayn’s toilet was almost completely full of poop. Zayn moaned again, knowing he and Louis did this on purpose, knowing that was getting turned on by the undeniable nastiness in front of him.

Louis began stroking himself and he nodded at Zayn, gesturing for him to do the same. Zayn obliged and took himself into his hand, pleasuring himself as he looked at the massive amount of shit in front of him. Zayn could feel himself getting close. He thought about how hot Louis was on the couch that first night when he farted on him. He thought of Louis’ dirty hole stretching open to let that giant turd out. He thought about how nasty it was that he just took a dump in front of his boyfriend. He thought about how he had just shared the most intimate, nasty part of himself with someone. Finally, he thought about the future; would he fart on Louis? Would he have skidmarks? Would Louis poop on him one day?

This sent Zayn over the edge and he cried out as he shot streams of hot cum into the toilet and onto the collection of shit they had made together. Louis came soon after, adding his cum to the messy load in the toilet. Zayn struggled to breathe as he took in the moment completely. This was it; he had just had an orgasm while looking at and thinking about poop. He was in new, dirtier, and nastier territory now. But he was with Louis, and that made all the difference.

***

“Zayn was the first guy I was ever able to myself around” Louis said. “I love my bodily functions and I’m proud of them. We all pee and poop the same, so we shouldn’t be afraid to share that with each other. Zayn came to understand that and that’s how this family got started.”

Zayn nodded in agreement. “It wasn’t long after that when Louis put us both in nappies and things started to get even kinkier, but we’ll have plenty of time to see that first-hand when we get to the cabin.”

Niall laughed. “I can’t believe Louis farted on you, Daddy” he said playfully.

Zayn laughed in response. “That’s why I like it when you toot on me, babycakes.”

Liam smiled. He felt like he understood things a bit better, although he was still nervous. As the conversation continued, he settled into his seat and anxiously awaited their arrival at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading. I'm really going to try and complete this fic before the end of the summer (and hopefully get a few others started as well). If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving a comment; they really motivate me to keep writing and I love hearing from you all. Again, thanks for keeping up with me and feel free to reach out to me on my new tumblr page where I will be posting stuff related to my fics and answering questions or taking ideas that people send in: sandalsinthesnowao3.tumblr.com. I'm still setting it up, but it should be functional soon!


End file.
